A Journey of Vore
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: After Team Rocket accidentally releases a special toxin across the globe, every female human in the world has had their DNA changed so that they can all practice vore efficiently without fear of digesting anyone. Follow the journey of Ashley (female version of Ash) on her journey as a new champ to vore all the girls she can. Contains lesbians, and oral, pussy, boob, and anal vore.
1. Ch1: Delia

**This fic is based on the Pokemon world and has the main character being a female version of Ash (her name is Ashley :D). This fic will contain female human vore and it will all be soft. Expect Unbirth, Oral, and Anal vore in this fic. Also, this fic will be following the story based on the different games in the series, NOT the anime. With that being said, however, I will be including anime-specific female characters in my fic as well. Without further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

 **Ch1: Delia**

"I've finally got a day off from my adventures! It's so good to be home!" I smiled as I had just returned from the Pokemon League with the championship title. I never thought I could pull it off, but not only had I gone through every single gym in the world, but also went through every single Pokemon Elite Four. And my first ever championship title was earned in none other than my home, Kanto. I was now the champ of Kanto and I was ecstatic over it!

"Ashley? Is that you, dear?" my mom, Delia Ketchum, asked me as she rounded the corner. "Hi mom! I'm home!" I smiled at her, so happy to finally be back home again. "How have you been? It seems like it was just yesterday that you got your Charmander and now you're the top trainer in all of Kanto!" mom smiled as she hugged me dearly. "Thanks mom... I missed you too," I smiled as I hugged her back.

"Would you like to know something that happened while you were off on your journey?" mom asked me when I finally got situated and sat down on the couch. "If you're talking about the Team Rocket blunder that affected the entire world, I know exactly what happened, mom," I smiled truthfully. "Oh, of course! How silly of me to think that you, the champion, wouldn't have known about the Worldwide Vore perfume incident!" mom laughed nervously.

I was quite surprised when I saw the news report the moment I had become champion. It happened right on the Jumbo Screen of the Elite Four battle stadium and it was an emergency newscast where the reporter spoke of a worldwide epidemic that involved Team Rocket accidentally filling our entire ecosystem with a human-affecting chemical known as 'Vore Perfume'.

Basically created by mixing Aromatisse pheromones with Gulpin bile, the resulting explosion on one of the Orange Islands made the strange mixture cover the entire planet within a matter of hours, affecting only the female humans for some very odd reason. This perfume of mad science afflicted every female human straight to their DNA strands so that meant it would continue on long after the event, which would be categorized in history books the world over I was sure.

Onto what the Vore Perfume actually allowed these females to do... it was basically giving female humans the ability to eat meat without digesting it, being able to stretch their mouths and stomachs to immense sizes, and increasing their neck strength to pull in bigger amounts of food at once. Basically, it allowed female humans to eat other humans in the sexual act of Vorephillia, something that a lot of people were already using to their advantage for good things and bad.

"I think there must have been a reason as to why you mentioned the Vore Perfume, mom... is there something that you want to ask me?" I looked at mom, wondering what in the world she had planned. "Well... I was wondering if you wanted to... you know..." she smiled, actually licking my cheek when she spoke. "Oh... I think I understand now... you want to practice that with me, don't you?" I smiled, knowing that was what she wanted. "I haven't had anyone touch me or do anything sexual with me since your father died... so long as you don't tell anyone, I'm willing to do this with you," mom smiled with a small tear falling down her kind eye.

"Okay... but I think we should decide if you'll be eating me or me eating you," I smiled, not wanting to get eaten without a fight. "Um... okay? But how do we decide that?" mom asked. "We'll flip a coin. Heads and I'll get in your stomach. Tails and you get in mine. Okay?" I smiled at her. "Oh, okay! That way it's all up to chance!" mom smirked. "Alright... wish me luck, coin," I smiled as I took out a penny and flipped it like a pro would. When it landed in my hand, I was overjoyed with what I saw. "Aw man! It's Tails!" mom frowned in a huff. "It's okay, mom," I smirked as I took her by the hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked with a questionable look. "To your bedroom. We wouldn't want any unneeded attention when I eat my own mother, now would we?" I smiled back at Delia, seeing her as my willing meal as well as my mother. "Okay," mom smiled as we finally made it to her bedroom and I locked the door behind me. "Mom, could you please remove your clothes? I wouldn't want to digest your lovely mom clothes after all," I smiled. "Okay... I can do that," mom blushed sheepishly as she went over to the bed and began to undress.

She started with her shirt, taking it off over her head to reveal her large breasts confined within a prison of light blue fabric in the form of a bra. "Please don't stare like that, deary... it makes me feel embarrassed," mom blushed back at me. "Sorry... I'm just a little jealous at how much bigger yours are than mine," I admitted to her. "No need to worry, my dear. You're still only 12 years old. You've got a good four years of puberty ahead for your chest to grow, maybe bigger than mine and Cynthia's," mom smiled as she removed her pants and finally her undergarments, revealing her beautiful, buxom body underneath, which would make even Professor Oak get a hard on.

"Okay then... should I go in feet first? Or head first?" mom asked me with a blush. "I want you to enjoy it as much as me... I'll eat you feet first so you can see it unfold before your eyes," I smiled as I positioned mom on the bed so she was on her back and her feet were facing me on the edge of the bed. "Whatever you do, don't chew," mom fretted. "I already know how to do it, mom. I vored a six year old girl after she lost a battle to me in Viridian City, so I'm pretty sure I know not to bite," I smiled, actually telling the truth.

"Okay then... go ahead," mom smiled as I took her beautiful, dainty feet in my hands and stuffed them into my mouth, making Delia smiled as she put her fingers in between her crotch. "Enjoy yourself, mom... and I will too," I smiled with my mouth full as I began to swallow, my enhanced throat muscles sending my mother's feet down without any effort at all. The more I gulped mom down, the wider my mouth went, just as it had happened with the six-year-old. I made it up to her wet pussy within only a minute.

"Mm..." I smiled as I gulped my mom's thighs, left hand, and pussy into my mouth, making her moan in pleasure. I didn't stop there, however, as I began to assault her pussy along with her, making sure to make her love it as much as I was. "A-Ashley... you're so good!" mom moaned in sheer ecstasy as I finally gulped her sopping wet womanhood down my gullet. I could now feel a slight bulge in my stomach as I felt mom actually move her feet within my tummy. Pretty soon it would be all of her.

"Mmm..." I smiled from the feeling as I licked mom's hips as I slid them down next, mom's legs twitching in my body as I did so. "Y-You're doing b-better than your father at making me horny..." mom moaned. I smiled at her compliment and winked at her with a giggle as I gulped up to her breasts and slid in her right arm. "Rgh... no going back nnnoooooowww!" ,mom moaned even louder as I began to lick her bare boobs mercilessly, furthering her sexual thrill. "A-Ashley dear... I-I'm cumming!" mom moaned as I felt it happen. I felt mom's womanhood squirt female love juices inside of my belly as I finally swallowed in her breasts.

Only mom's head remained now and I was surprised at how she loved doing this with me. "I love you, Ashley... not only as a daughter for once... do you think the same to me?" mom asked me with a blush as she panted. I looked at her with a smile and nodded, the back of her head pressing against the bed as I did so. "I'm ready, hon... take me..." she moaned as I finally gulped in her head and entered the final stage. Only three more swift swallows and I had finally gotten all of my mom into my awaiting gut.

"How ya doing in there, mom?" I asked her as I rubbed my enormous belly, actually touching myself at how she moved inside of me. "It's cramped... but it smells sweet in here... and it's also very soft and cozy..." mom smiled from inside of me, her voice only slightly muffled. "It smells sweet in there because I had some cake before I came home," I smiled back as I petted her head when it formed an outline in my skin. "This is so nice... what time is it, sweetie?" "It's 9:30 at night now," I smiled at her, noticing the darkened sky from nearby. "Okay... can I sleep in you for the night?" "Of course you can." "Good night, Ashley..." "Good night, mom..."

* * *

 **Hello! Before I start the next chapter, I would like to give a special thanks to my buddy 'The Keeper of Worlds' for suggesting me to do this fic. You rock dude!**


	2. Ch2: Leaf

**Ch2: Leaf**

Once I woke up the next morning and coughed mom up in the bathtub, I knew what I wanted to do to pass the time. I may have been the champion of Kanto, but I knew that I wanted more than just that. After eating my mother in the most sexual act I've ever done, my decision was final. I was going to go on another journey. A journey to either vore or be vored by any female opponent that I faced.

"Are you positive this is what you want, Ashley?" mom asked me as I gathered my things and strapped my Pokeballs onto my belt. "I want to taste more than just Kanto, mom. I want to taste the world, going to the far reaches of all the other regions. From Kanto, I'll go to Johto. And from there I shall head to Fiorre. And from there I'll head to Almia, Oblivia, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Ransei, Unova, Kalos, and finally Alola. I am going to taste it all!" I beamed.

"I think that's a bit much, but I can see why you'd want to go," mom smiled back at me. "After all, if I tasted that good to you, I'm sure that there are girls out there that'd taste even better to you." "That's exactly the point! And I have a feeling I know who I shall challenge next," I smiled happily. "And that would be?" mom asked with a sly grin. "My childhood rival, Leaf, who is now in charge of the Viridian City Gym."

* * *

When I emerged from Pallet Town into Viridian City, I could only smile at the large tummies of some of the females that walked around the area. From an Officer Jenny heading to the police station (most likely with a criminal in her gut) to little girls playing vore tag with each other, I could already see all of the good things that came with being able to practice the art of vore. But I knew that it was bad in other places, particularly with the criminal females of the world.

"Aw, why am I thinking about that? Even if I did meet a bad guy like I did in the past, I'd simply defeat them and force them down into my belly! I defeated Giovanni after all, so I'm sure I can defeat all the other teams," I smiled to myself, looking like a crazy person to some nearby men. I didn't care. however, since I was already walking through the doors of the Viridian City Gym.

"Hello? Leafy? Are you in here?" I asked as I got into the arena just as I had before. Only this time, I was facing my rival in a vore battle, not Giovanni in a battle for the 8th gym badge. "Huh? I know that voice? Is that you, Ashley?" I heard my rival ask as the lights suddenly shined on brighter. "Heh, yeah it's me. And I think you know why I'm here, don't you?" I asked her, hoping that she knew my plans.

"Heh. Lemme guess... you want to battle me to see if I can get in your stomach or you in mine, right?" Leaf asked, sharp as ever. "Well... yeah! And I can tell by your ripped shirt that you've already done so today, haven't you?" I smiled, pointing out the obvious hole that revealed her torso. "Yeah, I've been wanting to change out of this outfit, but the guys and gals that show up actually prefer it like this since the Vore Perfume incident," Leaf smiled with a slight blush. "So we doing this? Or are we gonna keep talking about fashion?" I smirked. "Two on Two double battle? Same as before?" Leaf asked. "It's a deal," I smiled as I reached onto my belt and she did the same.

"We throw our Pokeballs at the same time. 1, 2, THROW!" Leaf exclaimed as both of us threw our Pokeballs into the fray, our two chosen Pokemon coming out in a cloak of light. On my side was my ever-faithful Charizard and the Pokemon that won me the championship, Dragonite. And on Leaf's side was her Nidoking and Golduck. "Alright then. The challenger always makes the first move. So go ahead, morsel," Leaf giggled as I groaned at her nickname.

"Alright then, rival, I shall! Charizard, use Flamethrower on Nidoking! Dragonite, use Dragon Rush on Golduck!" I exclaimed, knowing the inevitable would happen if Dragon Rush connected: her Golduck would switch out immediately with another Pokemon and I'd win by default. "Oh no ya don't! Goluck, use Detect! Nidoking, use Rock Slide!" Leaf exclaimed herself as my Pokemon used their moves. Just as I expected, her Golduck dodge Dragon Rush with ease and Nidoking used Rock Slide even after getting hit by my Charizard's impossibly hot Flamethrower. And right after the Flamethrower ended, Nidoking fainted right there.

"Oh shit! Nidoking!" Leaf exclaimed as my own two Pokemon winced from the Rock Slide attack. "You two okay?" I asked them. They both grunted happily in approval as Leaf returned her Nidoking. "I'll give you one thing, Ashley, your Charizard still has the hottest Flamethrower of any I've seen before," my rival admitted. "Dragon Rush on Golduck! Both of you!" I exclaimed, taking the opportunity to attack. When I did, Leaf immediately reacted. "Golduck! Use Detect!" she exclaimed. Golduck didn't have a chance. After dodging Dragonite's Dragon Rush, Charizard's connected right on the mark, switching Golduck out with Leaf's Pidgeot.

"YES! I win by default!" I exclaimed in joy as Leaf frowned. "Return, Pidgeot," she sighed, a look of utter defeat on her face. "I'll be honest here, Ashley... ever since you beat me and became the champ, I never lost to another person for the next three days... so I had at least fifteen people visit my stomach for an hour each... but I knew that I'd lose again, but I'm still unsure of what it's like to be inside of someone's belly, let alone yours," Leaf sighed as she locked the gym doors with a remote control.

"To be honest, Leaf, I've had the same thoughts myself," I smiled as I approached my rival, who had already begun to take off her clothes, starting with her hat and shirt first. "I've never been eaten before either, so I don't know what it would be like to be inside someone's stomach either... but I do know that my mom really enjoyed being in mine," I smiled. "Y-You did that to Delia?" "Only because she asked me to and I won the coin flip." "I-I see..." Leaf sighed as she removed her pants and bra, revealing her small B cups underneath, which were very cute on her young body. We may have been only a year apart, but she definitely had more of a bulge than I did in the front.

"You look really cute, Leaf. Cuter than my boobs for sure," I smiled as I moved my hands up and down her shivering shoulders. "T-Thanks... for complimenting your meal," Leaf shivered as she finally slid off her panties and finally her sandals. "Okay... I'm ready..." Leaf sighed as she sat on the ground. "Do you want to go in head first or feet first?" I asked her. "Um... I guess... whatever your mom didn't choose," she exhaled.

"Okay. Head first it is," I smiled as I opened my mouth wide and stuffed my cheeks full of Leaf, making my rival shiver and struggle from my wet saliva. "Rgh... so tight..." she groaned as I made the first swallow, her head bulging in my throat as she begun her journey to my innards. I actually was in love with how she tasted. She tasted almost like cotton candy, which was weird since she was more of a chocolate nut.

I continued swallowing Leaf down into my stomach, managing to get her broad shoulders in my mouth and not stopping until I reached her chest. She still struggled as I ate her, but I didn't know if it was artificial or not. Without any reason not to, I got Leaf's chest into my mouth when I gulped down her shoulders, tasting them with my tongue as she moaned from inside of me, if only slightly muffled. "MMFF!" she moaned, since her head was still in my esophagus. I could only giggle as I finally gulped down my rival's chest and naval.

When I reached her pussy and saw that it was already wet, I could feel my rival's head finally touch the bottom of my stomach, making a distension of her face visible on my skin. "D-Do it... This is so good..." she moaned from my grumbling gut. "Mm," I smiled back as I did just as she commanded, using my tongue to lick my rival's pussy into submission, her figure further struggling both outside and inside of my body. I didn't stop until she came in my mouth, coating my mouth with her lady juices. "Mm..." I smiled at the somewhat bitter-sweet taste of her cum, swallowing her pussy down along with the top part of her legs.

"If you... tickle my feet... you're gonna get it..." Leaf moaned from inside of me, making me smile. I listened to her and swallowed the rest of her without any effort, making sure not to use my tongue to relentlessly tickle her feet like I desperately wanted to. "Thanks..." she sighed as I made a few more swift gulps to get all of her inside of my tummy. After only about ten more seconds of swallowing, I finally had every last bit of Leaf inside of my large belly.

"Ahh... you tasted even sweeter than my mom," I smiled at my belly prisoner as I rubbed her head from the outside. "Y-Yeah... that was... better... than I expected..." Leaf moaned. "So? How is it inside of your rival's belly?" I asked, wondering what her answer would be. "Well... it's wet in here... it's soft and squishy... and it's very dark... I can also hear your heartbeat..." She said the last one with a large yawn and I knew that she was sleepy. "Wake me up in about an hour..." she sighed as she rested on my stomach walls, making an indent in my skin. "Sweet dreams, Leafy," I smiled as I burped a tiny, cute burp. "Excuse you..." she groaned. "Heh... sorry..."


	3. Ch3: Tilly (Brock's Youngest Sister)

**Ch3: Tilly (Brock's Youngest Sister)**

After I was done spitting out Leaf from my belly and smiling as went off to wash herself off, I still had enough time to have one more battle before calling it a night. It didn't take long at all to get to Pewter City with Charizard's flying abilities, which is where I would face off against an unlikely battler. One that I instantly knew would be a good contender against me, even if she was only 5 years old. Her name was Tilly, a member of the Pewter City Gym and by far the youngest of the Pewter family under Brock.

Why did I want to possibly eat or be eaten by a young child that couldn't even fight with her Pokemon? Because, according to Leaf, she actually heard in the news that Tilly actually vored every one of her sisters while they slept, a feat that I knew was worthy of a coin flip chance. "Okay... the tricky part is this... how am I going to find a 5 year old girl and convince her family to allow me to do this?" I asked myself as I finally arrived into the city, right at the front entrance to the rock-type gym.

"Hello? I'm here to ask to speak to Tilly?" I asked when I entered the gym's common room, which was only able to be opened by Pokemon League members, gym leaders and the champion (it had a fingerprint scanner). "Excuse me?" I asked when I saw all of Brock's younger siblings together. "Huh? Is that you, Miss Champion?" asked one of the young boys of the siblings, whose names I didn't really memorize the last I saw them. "I'm hoping to speak to Tilly?" I asked, wondering if I could make it easier on myself to ask for her specifically.

"Huh? Why do ya wanna talk to me, miss?" asked a very cute voice belonging to the smallest girl in the group. "I heard in the news that you have quite a talent and I would like to see if the rumors are true," I smiled at her. "Oh... um... okay. Would you guys excuse me and her?" Tilly asked her siblings. "Sure, we'll be here waiting for you," said the eldest of the sisters, who looked over at the second-youngest girl and licked her lips. I knew what she was planning so I simply took Tilly's tiny hand and led her into a private room in the gym.

"So... you know what vore is, right Tilly?" I asked her. "I know it means I can eat my sisters and brothers when we play hide and sneak... why?" she asked me back. "Well, you may think this will sound silly, but I was wondering if you'd like to do something with me along those lines," I smirked at her. "Oh? You mean we're gonna play vore?" she asked. I felt a little weirded out when she referred to it as a game, but I only giggled at her innocence. "Well, we flip a penny to see who will eat who. If it lands heads up, I vore you. If it's tails, you vore me. Sound fair?" "That sounds fun! Let's play then!" Tilly smiled.

I smiled as I took the coin out of my pocket and flipped it in the air. I never would've guessed which way it would've ended up, though... "Tails! Yay!" Tilly smiled widely. "Heh. Guess it's your lucky day, hon," I smiled as I sat down on the ground in front of her. I didn't want to strip myself naked in front of her because she was so little, but I was quite surprised whenever she actually started to remove my clothes for me. "Um... is this how you play with your sisters?" I asked the little girl. "Mama says that clothes just disappear when people eat each other, so I don't want you to lose yours," Tilly smiled innocently.

"Okay... if your family sees us, however, tell her that you wanted to play vore with me, okay?" I smiled as I reluctantly took my clothes off, hoping that I didn't look weird to the 5 year old girl. "Okay... by the way, I already know how all this works," Tilly smiled, surprising me some more. "Y-You do?" I asked her. "Mommy gave me the talk if only because I eat the most of us. And I've already 'pleasured' four other girls that were your age or older." "You just keep the surprises coming, don't you?" I smiled at her. "Enough talk... I want to see how sweet you taste," Tilly smirked as she took my hands and placed them in her mouth.

"Whoa... wouldn't have expected you to take initiative," I admitted as she began to gulp my arms down into her tight throat. Tilly giggled at my response as she made it to my face, her mouth expanding greatly as she licked my head all around and I got a look at the inside of her. It looked strangely inviting. Her breath smelled sweet and her uvula moved as she moaned from my taste. It was then that she pulled me in more and I felt my hand move directly for my pussy, fingering it as she continued to swallow me down.

When my head entered her throat, I immediately felt even more aroused. Her throat squeezed me in a way that made me stimulated even more than when she began to lick my breasts. "Uwah! S-So good!" I moaned as she swallowed me down further, my breasts being squeezed in her throat now as my head eventually reached an end of the squeezing. I was currently inside of her stomach. "Mmm!" Tilly moaned as she swallowed down my torso entirely and began to fondle my woman parts.

"T-Tilly! Keep doing it!" I moaned as my chest finally reached her bulging belly as well and I felt myself really close to cumming. She must've seen this because when she had my pussy in her mouth, she began to assault it with her tongue, making me cum only after ten seconds of licking. "MM..." she moaned at the taste of my lady juices as I panted hard from the sensation. Tilly smiled and swallowed more, finally reaching my knees and eventually my feet.

Without even bothering to try and tickle my feet, Tilly smiled and gave four more huge gulps, all of me finally landing in her now-enormous tummy. "MMM... You tasted the sweetest of any girl I've had, miss champ," Tilly smiled as I tried to adjust my eyes. I didn't expect to be able to see inside of the pure-dark stomach, but I could see some of it when my eyes got used to the darkness.

It was... amazing! The stomach walls constantly grumbled and moved while I lay within the gastric juices, which actually stimulated me a bit more than it should have. And very near where I was, I could hear something giving a steady rhythm of what sounded like thumping. Most likely her heart. "MM... Can I sleep here with you tonight?" she asked. "Only if it's okay with your family," I smiled. "They said I can sleep with people in me so long as I spit them out when I wake up," Tilly smiled. "Okay then, there's your answer... good night, Tilly..." I yawned as I nestled myself against her soft stomach muscles. "And thanks for the experience..."


	4. Ch4: Misty and her Sisters (Mass Vore)

**Ch4: Misty and her Sisters (Mass Vore)**

Once Tilly woke up and spat me out, I immediately put on my clothes and was treated to a breakfast from her family, much to my enjoyment. "You know, you're actually the first girl that willingly wanted to be eaten by Tilly other than my other sisters," spoke Brock, the head of Pewter Gym. "What can I say? I wanted to see how it felt," I admitted. "If it's a vore sitting you really want, Ashley, then I suggest the Cerulean City gym. You may be able to get Misty and all of her sisters to vore not only you, but each other as well." Brock smirked. "A mass vore? Sounds fun!" I smiled. "According to them, it is."

Once my delicious breakfast was done (and I fed my Pokemon some of Brock's homemade Pokemon food), I immediately got on Charizard and flew over to Cerulean's gym, hoping to see Misty, Daisy, Violet, and Lily. And when I finally entered the pool area of the gym, I was able to get my wish. All four of them were in the pool and getting wet, perfect for an easy trip to the stomach. "Huh? Is that who I think it is?" asked Misty from the pool as she emerged from it, showing off the secret that only her sisters and I knew about her: her mermaid tail.

"How's the Milotic Hybrid doing with her sisters?" I smiled at her with a giggle. "Oh my! D-Did we forget to leave the door locked again?!" the redhead of the bunch, Lily exclaimed. "Don't worry. I locked it after I came in," I admitted truthfully. "Whew... good thing that we can trust you with the secret," Misty sighed in relief. "I know how big of a secret it is. If word got out about anyone being a hybrid then their reputation would be ruined," I said. "Hmm... but there must be another reason why you came here to see us... not every day that the champ visits the gym leaders," the blonde Daisy pointed out.

"Well, you may have already heard of the Vore Perfume, right?" I smiled at them. "Oh no, you are so not going to eat me!" Violet immediately exclaimed as the other sisters' eyes just went wide. "Sorry about Violet... she's been vored the most from random challengers because she keeps losing," Misty frowned. "Oh? Then I have a way that all of us could have some fun with our new 'gift'," I smiled. "And that would be?" Misty smirked. "All of us get eaten by Violet starting with me," I smirked.

"Well, that sounds like it could be very thrilling," Misty smirked happily. "Okay then... go on inside me then, Ashley," Violet smiled, going into the water again with me following her. "Any reason we're going into the water for you to eat?" I asked with a smile. "Because she likes eating me in my mermaid form," Misty groaned as she flew into the water as did Daisy and Lily.

I allowed Violet to take my body and place me in her mouth feet first. "Don't be afraid to touch yourself," Lily smiled as Violet gulped my feet into her throat. "We have a great purification system for our pool." "Sounds fun," I smiled as I placed my fingers in my pussy just as Violet neared my sensitive areas. "Mmm!" she moaned along with me as she tasted it with her tongue.

Only a few more gulps and Violet had made it to my chest, the only parts of me still outside of her being my neck, shoulders, and head. "Oh god! Make me cum inside you, Violet!" I moaned as she began to lick my breasts all over. I didn't last thirty seconds longer as I came inside of her distended belly, just as she gulped me up to my head. "Okay, girls. Now you decide who gets eaten next," I smiled as I finally descended into Violet's throat and into her stretchy stomach.

I already knew my plan and waited to see who would come in next, smiling when I could feel a wet tail coming from above me. I smiled and stuck my mouth around it, knowing full well it belonged to Misty. "H-Hey! S-Spit me out Ashley!" Misty groaned from outside of the stomach. I didn't listen as I gulped for every gulp that Violet made to Misty. "You're cheating! Now I know why you wanted to go first! So you could eat all the rest of us!" Misty exclaimed as I reached her breasts, licking them in an attempt to shut her up.

"Don't pretend you don't love it, sis," I heard Daisy smile from the outside. I savored Misty's flavor of fish as I felt her head enter and I had only that part remaining. "When we get out of here, I'm cutting off your hair while you sleep!" Misty groaned as I put my tongue in her mouth in an attempt at kissing her. "Mmm... okay, I forgive you," Misty moaned happily as I gulped her into my stomach.

After Misty was in my stomach, Daisy and Lily also went in both of ours and Misty's if only because they were turned on by getting eaten multiple times. In the end, all of us had made it into Violet's stomach with every one of us being inside the others' stomach with Daisy in Lily's, Lily in Misty's, Misty in mine, and me in Violet. "Can you get out of the water with that enormous gut, Violet?" I asked as I rubbed my stomach that held three different sexy sisters in it.

"I'm already out of the water, thank you very much," Violet retorted. "Don't you remember that the pool has a shallow end that you can just walk out of?" Misty asked from inside of my gut. "Oh... right... okay then, can we just stay like this for a bit, Violet?" I asked. "I was planning on that. Probably until lunch." "Okay then... can we touch ourselves then?" asked Daisy, who was almost inaudible to me because of how many layers of skin she had to pass through with her voice. "What did she say?" Violet asked. "If we could touch ourselves," I translated, actually expecting to have to do so. "Sure, go ahead. I plan on doing the same thing," Violet giggled. "Okay then... let's masturbate in each other than," I laughed. So did the others.


	5. Ch5: Sabrina (Giantess, Oral, and Pussy)

**Ch5: Sabrina (Giantess/Pussy/Oral Vore)**

"Okay... that took a lot out of me," Violet groaned after we had finished barfing each other up one by one. It was most difficult for her and me because we had three plus ladies in our stomach and I had to admit that I was a little tired as well. But There was still daylight out until it was time to go to bed, so I knew that there was one more place to visit... even if I was scared to even think of HER voring me.

"So where are you going to go next, Ashley?" Misty asked as she rinsed herself off from the digestive juices. "I think... and don't try to stop me... but I think I'm gonna talk to... Sabrina," I frowned. "W-WHAT?!" Misty exclaimed when I spoke this. I couldn't blame her for getting shocked. After all, when I was on my way to get my Pokemon Badges, I actually lost to Sabrina once. And we barely escaped from her after she tried to turn us into plaything dolls. But after I beat her a second time as well as destroying her doll with Charizard's Fire Blast, she had broken free from its control and actually willingly returned all the dolls to their normal selves... and getting kicked out of the gym for two months for being found out about the incident.

"Listen, I know you may think that she is a witch, but keep in mind that it was her doll doing that stuff, not her," I frowned, knowing that even though Sabrina was scary as shit when I first battled her, she had reformed herself and had actually learned to control her psychic abilities. Sure, she still turned losers doll-sized as punishment for not beating her in battle, but she had held true to her promises that she would never endanger them at all. She was even known more recently to actually eat losers at tiny size and actually send them through the whole of her digestive system, coming out unscathed (if not incredibly smelly) on their way out.

"I know... but I still can't believe that she kept her gym leader status after word got out..." Daisy frowned. "Well, Leaf is the forgiving type. Don't forget that," Misty frowned. "You girls okay with staying behind then?" I asked. "If you want to go to Sabrina and get in her giant stomach, be our guest. We're perfectly content with being five feet to six feet in height, thank you," Misty groaned.

And with that, I said my farewells to the Cerulean Gym Leaders and hopped aboard Charizard to take me to Saffron City, the place where Psychics abound. It was also the place where I defeated Giovanni and saved Silph Company from being taken over by Team Rocket. But that story should be saved for another day.

I knew my destination and entered the gym, the Psychic patrons all staring at me with a smile on their face. I recognized some faces in the crowd and even saw Sabrina's mother in the dining room along with the Psychic girl herself. To be quite honest, after I beat her, I was surprised that she had accidentally turned her mother into a doll, but she was able to forgive her in no time flat!

"Well, it seems that a certain champion has come for a rematch, hasn't she?" asked Sabrina, who hadn't noticed me, yet was smiling to her mother. I knew that she'd be like that, knowing that I was there with just her mind. She was just that good at her psychic prowess. "You got that right, Sabrina," I smiled as I walked into the dining area and stood next to her. "And I can only guess why you decided to have a rematch... it's because of the Vore Perfume, isn't it?" Sabrina's mother asked. "Yep. I wanted to have a rematch with Sabrina to see who would eat who at... tiny size," I smirked, some of the patrons looking my way when I said that.

"Hmph... I would have a rematch with you, but I feel that there is one factor that I need to take into account first," Sabrina frowned. "And what would that factor be?" I asked with a smirk. "I owe you... for saving me... and everyone that I turned into a doll... if it weren't for you..." Sabrina then started to close her eyes, almost as if she were trying to think of something. I didn't expect what would happen next, however.

She had warped her mother, herself, and I into her bedroom at the gym, which actually held the toy box that terrified many a trainer. She said before that she'd keep it as a reminder to be careful with her Psychic powers, and so far she had held true. "You want me to eat you then? At tiny size? As a favor repaid?" I asked the psychic lass. "Yes... and mother?" Sabrina smiled to her mom. "I owe her too, but I don't know if I should..." she frowned. "Well, do you want to see what it's like to go down inside of me? I promise that you'll find it quite sexual," I smirked.

"O-Okay then..." she frowned. "Do it, Sabrina... I trust you..." she smiled. It was then that Sabrina's eyes glowed a bright blue and she had shrunken herself and her mother down to a short height of 8 inches tall for each, they're clothes completely unaffected by the transformation. "You two look so cute at that height," I smirked with a giggle, Sabrina's mom actually blushing that she and her daughter were naked next to each other in front of me. "Who would you like to eat first?" Sabrina asked. "Well, how about I determine that with a coin flip? Heads for Sabrina, Tails for your mom?" I smiled. "Be careful with it, then. At this size, even a coin could be deadly," Sabrina's mom warned.

I listened to her and took out the coin I flipped it AWAY from the bed they were standing on and the result was Tails. "Looks like it's your lucky day, Miss S," I smiled. "Thanks... just be careful with those big teeth of yours," she warned. "I'm not that cruel, hon. No worries," I smirked as I picked Sabrina's mom up with one hand and wrapped it around her gently. "This feels comfy... being in your grasp..." she smiled. "It'll be even comfier inside of me," I smiled as I lifted her to my mouth and placed her on my tongue.

The flavor of her body on my tongue was actually very sweet. She tasted like chocolate ice cream, which actually surprised me. I swished her around in my mouth a bit, earning some giggles and eventually moans when I started licking her tender parts. "Ooooh... p-please... swallow me now..." she moaned as I gulped her down my throat. The entire feeling of her in my esophagus was unlike any I'd felt with the other girls I ate. She wriggled around constantly and it only added to both of our pleasures. When she finally landed in my stomach, I could actually feel her inside of it, moving about and actually giving me a tummy rub from the inside!

"Oooh... yes! She knows how to do this good... oh yeah..." I moaned as I laid on the bed, Sabrina looking at me with a devilish smile of her own. "Sabrina? What's up?" I asked her. "Pull your pants down, please," Sabrina smiled. "Um... okay," I spoke as I did that, revealing my wet pussy that needed attention. "Is there a reason for you wanting me to show you my vagina?" I asked. "I want to try something with you that I have succeeded in attempting at already," Sabrina smiled, levitating herself to my crotch and smiling. "I want you to... vore me with your pussy."

"W-What?!" I gulped, hoping that she was kidding. "Didn't you know? The Vore Perfume wasn't only meant for oral vore. You can also vore people with your breasts, pussy, and anus as well at any size," Sabrina smiled. "R-Really? I don't remember reading about that in the news," I frowned. Sabrina frowned and picked up the tv remote from the desk and pushed a button on it with her psychic mind. And then I saw something turn on the nearby tv. It was a newscast for the Vore Perfume that apparently occurred last night.

"Even though the Vore Perfume was an accident, females the world over are using it in battle bets, their jobs, and now as a means of lovemaking," the newswoman spoke, an obvious lump in her chest that was just as big as a little kid. "As you can tell from my enlarged right chest, there is some other factors of the Vore Perfume that have been recently discovered as of last night. Females can now practice vore with their breasts, woman parts, and their anuses, all of which are considered safe and non-fatal. When voring, make sure to practice safety at all costs and only vore if both are into it. Those in violation of these rules will be subject to decades in prison as stated by Pokemon Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia. That is all."

Sabrina then turned it off, her point proven. "O-Okay then... I guess you can go in it, then," I smiled nervously as I picked up Sabrina gently and motioned her to my pussy. Upon putting her even halfway in, the sensation was immediately orgasmic, her tiny body feeling like a dildo as I slid her further deeper into my vagina until I eventually stopped. And to my surprise, once I stopped pushing her in, Sabrina had reached what I could only assume to be my uterus by just the muscles moving her there.

She began to move around inside of me and I began to finger myself, the feeling of all of this and her mom giving me a tummy rub all making me get closer and closer to cumming. "Rgh! S-Sabrina! I-I'm gonna cum!" I moaned, wondering what would happen to her if I were to cum right now. "Do it... it's so good!" Sabrina moaned as well. After five more seconds of fingering, I finally felt myself cumming, Sabrina being pushed out of me and onto the bed in a sopping wet mess of cum and sweat.

"Hah... hah... hah... that... was awesome..." she moaned. "I feel the same way..." I moaned as well, falling back onto the pillows and smiling as I felt her mom going deeper down and into my intestines. "I think I'll sleep here tonight... do you mind, Sabrina?" I smiled. "Only if I can sleep in between your chest," she smiled. "Sure..." I smiled, picking up the shrunken psychic and placing her in my cleavage. "Sweet dreams, girls," I moaned as I felt myself drift off to a peaceful slumber


	6. Ch6: Erika (Pussy)

**Ch6: Erika (Pussy Vore)**

I didn't expect Sabrina and her mom to actually come out of my ass, but that's exactly what happened the next morning when i used the bathroom. And the moment they made it out, they immediately grew back to normal size, which meant that they completely knocked me off of the toilet and busted the whole thing with their combined weight inside it.

"You know, you could've told me to get up before doing that!" I groaned at the psychic girl. Sabrina simply giggled as well as her mom. "And you could've held off on eating a dinner last night because now we smell like crap. Literally!" Sabrina smiled.

"Well, while you two hop in the shower, i am going to wipe my ass and get going to Celadon City," I smiled in retaliation. "Going to visit Erika, huh? Hopefully you can get her tp change her tone about allowing boys in her gym," Sabrina frowned. She's still doing that? Looks like I'll have to make her obey the league rules myself, then," I groaned.

Even though I was a female trainer and I defeated Erika's Grass types with ease, I knew of her unique beliefs that girls were better than boys. And since she hadn't listened to my advice or Brock's for that matter, I knew a perfect way to make her listen to reason. "I know what you're thinking about, Ashley, and I do think it could be a risky move... but she does need to learn her place and that might just do the trick," Sabrina smiled at me.

"What's the plan again?" her mom asked. "I'm going to use Pussy Vore on her, but instead of letting her out right away, I'm gonna keep her in there for at least the whole night," I smiled. "You mean... you're basically going to do a reversal of sorts on her? Make it so that you become a second mother to her?" she asked in shock. "I saw it on the news before I went to sleep. It said that people spending a night in a pussy have had side effects such as gaining traits from the one they did it with as well as listening to their every command," I smirked. "Well good luck, and I hope that you can succeed in that," Sabrina frowned.

* * *

It didn't take too long at all for me to fly over to the Celadon Gym and enter it, the splendor of the garden's greenery still as amazing as ever. "Now if I were a young girl that refused to follow the league's rules, where would I hide?" I asked, already seeing Erika from the other end of the gym. I said it aloud to get her attention, but she was too busy tending to the plants to care.

"Okay then, maybe a better tactic would be to do this," I frowned as I ran full steam at her and tackled her down on the ground, water from the watering can spraying all over both of our clothes. "H-Hey! I know you want a battle, b-" she started before seeing my face, which she immediately got pale upon seeing. "I think you know why I'm here, right Erika?" I frowned at her. "Um... for a rematch for vore?" she asked with an uneasy smile. "Nope. I'm here because I heard from Sabrina that you still refuse to battle boys even after I told you to let them face you."

"Sabrina told you that?! That backstabbing bitch," she growled lowly to herself. "If we want to do this the hard way, then I guess I have no choice," I groaned, taking some smelling salts from my backpack and spreading it on her face. "N-No... please..." she groaned before she fell asleep. I knew that this was against the league rules as well, but Erika needed to be taught a lesson, even if that meant having to force her into my vagina.

"Okay... first I have to get horny," I frowned as I took off my pants and began to touch myself. "Oh yeah... I hope you'll learn better once you become partly my kid..." I moaned as I felt myself get very wet very quickly. "Alright... time to do this... forgive me ahead of time, Erika, but you need to learn your lesson," I groaned as I stuck her entire head into my pussy.

I didn't expect that she would start to get sucked in all by herself, but Erika was going inside of my hungry pussy as easily as when I swallowed Sabrina into it. And Erika was normal sized! I made it to her legs in only a matter of a minute. And it was at this point that Erika began to stir. "W-Wait... where the hell am I?!" she exclaimed as she tried to kick, but failing as they were sucked in to their knees.

"A-Ashley?! You better not be serious about this! I want out of your pussy right now!" Erika exclaimed, trying to fight her way out from the inside. It was a fruitless attempt. All it did was make me moan in pleasure. That was another added bonus of the Vore Perfume. It made it so the voring areas, according to Sabrina, were completely incapable of harm from the inside-out. There was no escape for Erika as I sucked in the rest of her legs and feet. She was completely inside of me now so my stomach was enormous from the underside part of it.

"You better let me out of here, Ashley! This is violation of my rights!" Erika exclaimed in retort once again. "Well, I will give you the choice, Erika," I frowned as I rubbed her distortions that she made with each flail. "You can either do it the easy way and actually start to have males challenge your gym, or we do it the hard way and you become forced to listen to every word I say when night time comes around," I smiled.

"Y-You wouldn't dare! You're thinking of making me your kid just to make me listen to reason?!" she exclaimed. "You didn't listen before, so you need to prove that you won't do it again. Otherwise, you'll be staying in there until nightfall. And once that happens, you'll be spat out of my pussy with a changed appearance and you will be unable to resist me telling you what to say or do," I explained right back.

"P-Please... what do I have to do to prove it to you?!" she exclaimed, each movement she made making me moan in pleasure. "Simple. You have to allow boys to challenge the gym. Not just a select few boys, but ALL boys. If you can't follow that simple rule, then I will return and you will have to deal with the consequences. This is your final warning. Either listen to me and prove to me that you can do this, or I turn you into my little slave. Your choice," I smiled.

Erika groaned and was silent for a good minute before speaking again, probably contemplating her limited options when she was already in my pussy. "Fine... but there are some rules that the boys have to follow if they want to challenge my gym," Erika complained. "What kind of rules?" I smiled at her. "Firstly, they have to be clean. I will not accept boys if they are filthy dirty. Secondly, they have to refrain from harming the plants in my gym. And finally, they are not allowed to try and flirt with me. Can I at least have those rules if I have to battle boys? Because those are my biggest pet peeves about them!" Erika frowned.

I thought for a bit and smiled, kind of realizing that that was good enough for Erika's standards. "Okay, I can live with that. But if you still refuse after those rules are put in place, you will not be safe from my pussy. Understood?" I smirked to her. "Understood... just get me out of this gross place!" she groaned. "Okay then... it can't hurt that much to get you out I guess," I smiled.

And, in all surprise possible, it actually wasn't painful for me to squirt Erika out of my vagina! It actually felt more like the best sexual experience ever as she was coated in my white cum when she came out. That's how much it enticed me. "Hah... hah... remind me... why I never... tried this before..." I moaned as Erika picked herself up and groaned at how she looked. "That was certainly the most disgusting thing I've ever sat through," Erika groaned. "Now why don't you get yourself cleaned up while I make some adjustments to your sign outside?" I smiled.

* * *

"I can't believe it, but you did it, Ashley," smiled Elite Four's Lorelei when she found out what was happening. The very next day after I left Erika's gym and had changed her sign to say "Boys Allowed so long as they follow these rules," the Celadon Gym was bustling with activity and Erika had kept true to her word and battled any boy that followed the 3 rules she made.

"You actually got Erika to accept boys into the gym. That's a feat that no one at the League had been able to do and we were actually about to fire her until this happened," she smirked. "It was nothing, Lorelei," I smiled at her through the video phone at the Pokemon Center. "All I did was force her into my pussy and gave her the option to either allow boys in the gym or basically go through the pussy vore reversal and listen to my commands," I smiled.

"Well, while that may have been a rather extreme measure, I do believe that it has made the Celadon Gym reclaim its credibility as an amazing Grass Type gym! I even hear that it's getting so popular that they were talking about putting up a sanitation station at the entrance to completely clean off contestants before entering the gym!" Lorelei grinned happily.

"I'm glad to help out... oh, and by the way... once I'm finished at the Fuschia Gym and vore an Officer Jenny and a Nurse Joy, I'm coming for a rematch against you and you alone," I smiled. "Be prepared to go in my anus then because no girl has ever beaten me since this Vore Perfume stuff happened," Lorelei smirked with her competitive side. "I'd love nothing less than the best you can give!" I smirked right back. We said our goodbyes and that left me with the tough choice. Who would I vore next? Would I visit the Fuschia Gym, Officer Jenny, or Nurse Joy?


	7. Ch7: Janine (Breast)

**Ch7: Janine (Breast Vore)**

It didn't take too long at all to reach Fuschia City's Pokemon gym, especially since it was just due south of the Pokemon Center I had flown to with Charizard. "Well, we're here at Koga's ninja mansion... that is, it would be Koga's if his daughter Janine hadn't become the new gym leader when he joined the Elite Four. I was very pleased to see how well Janine was doing at her job as well, especially since she had only lost twice since she had gotten promoted.

I opened the doors to the gym that looked way too similar to a ninja mansion and was pleasantly surprised to see Janine right there at the entrance, just waiting for any and all challengers. And it looked like she was sopping wet all over. That meant she had either taken a shower or she had recently lost a battle. "So it seems that the champion has finally decided to challenge me to the vore battle, huh?" Janine immediately smirked at me as she flung her wet, purple hair over her shoulder.

"You got that right, Janine. But how did you know?" I asked with a smile. "I heard about your little vore journey from the likes of Erika and Sabrina. Though Erika's was more along the lines of having some animosity towards you, especially because of your threat," Janine giggled. "Hey, it was the only way that I could get her to listen to reason and it worked!" I frowned. "It did, and I am pleased with the results of it... now why don't we just decide who will vore who? And this time, a bit of a change of plans... we'll be doing boob vore this time."

"Oh you are so on, Janine!" I exclaimed happily. "And how about we make this a triple battle match? I've always wanted to try one of them!" I smiled. "You got it!" Janine smiled. "Come on out guys! Time to fight!" I smiled, sending out three of my Pokemon onto the field that I haven't battled with for a bit. They were my Mawile, Volcorona, and my secret weapon, my Mythical Pokemon, Celebi. "No way! You've got a Celebi on your team?!" Janine immediately exclaimed. "You surprised?" I smiled back. "A bit, yeah... but I bet you'll be even more surprised by my choices!" Janine smirked as she threw her three Pokeballs into the air.

On Janine's side were all poison type Pokemon in the form of Drapion, Salazzle, and, to my surprise, a Pokemon I'd never seen before. It looked like a Jellicent but without any kind of face, colored completely white and blue, and having a creepy aesthetic to it. "W-What's this one supposed to be?" I asked as I took out my Pokedex almost immediately. It then began to speak to me. "Nihilego, the Parasite Pokemon and one of the 7 recorded Ultra Beasts. It is recorded as being able to attach itself to any host and inject them with toxins in its lust to gain more memories. It is an extremely dangerous Pokemon when in a swarm."

I was astonished that Janine would have this amazingly terrifying Pokemon on her team and that I've never even heard of Ultra Beasts before. "I found this guy during my vacation trip to the Alola Region," Janine smirked. "He actually did try to inject his poisons into me to be honest. Yet, even though he succeeded, I was completely immune to the effects. My guess is that it may be because I am secretly a hybrid of a Roserade that it didn't affect me. And therefore, it actually preferred my memories to anyone else's so it let me keep it," Janine explained. I knew that she was a hybrid as well and that she wasn't afraid to hide it unlike Misty and her sisters, but to think that it could actually prevent her from feeling any kind of bad side effects from a Parasite Pokemon's injections was astonishing.

"Okay then, why don't we start the battle then!" I smiled. "Got it! Nihilego, use Power Gem on Volcorona! Drapion, use Poison Jab on Celebi! And Salazzle, use Toxic on Mawile!" she commanded her team members all at once. I knew it against the rules to tell the Pokemon to dodge, so I let them attempt to dodge on their own, which Celebi successfully did so. However, Volcorona got hit by the Power Gem and fainted from the X4 attack while Mawile, despite being a steel type, ACTUALLY GOT POISONED BY TOXIC!

"Volcorona! Mawile! H-How can you poison a steel type?!" I exclaimed as I returned Volcorona to her Pokeball. "It's because Salazzle's special ability allows her to poison ANY Pokemon without fail! She can even envenom poison types!" Janine smirked. "Hang in there, Mawile!" I gulped. I was down one Pokemon now and Janine still had two. "Okay, Mawile! Use Rock Slide! And Celebi, use Psychic on Nihilego!" I commanded. The moves connected big time and the only one to faint on Janine's side was her Nihilego, which made me smile with relief.

"I'm one step ahead of you, Ashley! Salazzle, use Venoshock on Mawile! And Drapion, use X Scissor on Celebi!" I didn't stand a chance. Both of my remaining Pokemon fainted from the sheer force of the attacks. "Wow... seems that I lost for once," I admitted as I sent Volcorona back out and healed them all up with some revives that I had in my bag. After they all recovered (for the most part), I returned them back into their Pokeballs and looked at my victor in the eyes. "Well... where are we going to do this? You know, the breast vore?" I asked with a blush on my face. "Come to the back of this place. I have a Nurse Joy that will be helping us with this as well," she smiled.

"Oh? And how is Nurse Joy going to be helping out?" I smiled. "Once you are completely in my boob, she will suck you out and into her stomach. I've done this with past losers so I think I know what I'm talking about," Janine smirked. "Okay then... let's go back their then," I blushed as we exited the main gym and appeared in Janine's bedroom where a Nurse Joy was waiting with a smile. "Hello, Nurse Joy!" I smiled at her, wondering which one of the sisters she was. The Fuschia city one? Or the Safari Zone one?

"If you're already trying to guess which sister I am, I'm the Safari Zone Joy, Ashley," she giggled as soon as she saw my thinking face. It was always a fun game for me to try and decipher which Nurse Joy sister I met in each town because they always switched themselves up every month! Lucky thing that I could spot the subtle differences on each of the sisters in all the different regions! Though some were harder than others, especially since this Nurse Joy and the Fuschia Pokemon Center one had the same freckles, just slightly spaced differently.

"Okay then... now it's time for us to do this... you ready Ashley?" Janine asked as she removed her bra. "Ready as I'll ever be," I smirked as I removed my clothes as well. "Okay... watch how I do it so you know how to for future reference," Janine smiled as she began to massage her tits together until they became hard. Except, when they became hard, they also expanded a bit into what looked like tit mouths almost. It looked kind of creepy to be honest.

"Alright... now get in there," Janine smiled as she pushed my head up against her left tit. When she did this, I immediately felt myself get sucked into the boob head-first, the tightness unlike any I'd felt before. "OOHH! YES!" Janine moaned as she engulfed me up some more, making it to my own chest in a matter of seconds. It was at this time that I began to feel something around me. Some kind of strange liquid. "Milk? A-Are you going to make me sit in a pile of milk until Joy sucks me into her?" I asked. "Yep! And trust me, it feels so good for everyone!" Joy smiled from the outside.

I didn't even notice that only my legs remained outside of Janine's boob and was kind of shocked that I wasn't feeling aroused that much. "Trust me, hon. It'll be sexy for you before you know it," Joy smiled as I finally felt my feet join me and I was completely covered up by milk. It wasn't enough to choke or drown me, but it was still coating every part of me. And I could hear her heartbeat even clearer in her boob than I could in anyone else's stomach!

"Okay then... time to suck..." Janine moaned as she picked up her chest with me in it and I could feel some kind of suction happening below my person. I could feel my body being sucked on until I felt something wet and squishy, like mouth muscles, in my feet. "MM... I feel strange..." I moaned as I felt the milk begin to completely cover me up and I felt my pussy become wet.

"Ngh... what's happening?" I asked as I began to realize something else. I was going down Joy's throat much quicker than any of the other girls! I was already in her up to my chest and only my head remained in Janine's chest. "Janine? C-Can you tell me why I feel very lathered up right now?" I asked as I heard her and Joy moaning. "I-It's the milk... It m-makes you slicked up and easy t-to swallOOOHHH!" Janine moaned as I finally saw that I was now in Joy's mouth completely, getting sucked into her stomach with only two more gulps.

"Guh... that was a lot of milk, Janine..." I heard Nurse Joy smiled on the outside. "Y-Yeah... your stomach is full of milk and me right now," I groaned as I realized something else. I somehow came while on my way into Joy and I never even noticed! "Can you tell me what happened while I was in your chest, Janine? And why did I cum without knowing?" I asked. "Teehee! It's because, when you do breast vore, the person in the breast is temporarily turned into a hybrid of human and milk, making it easy to suck down and get out," she smiled.

"I-I see... I need to try that then... if it gave you that much pleasure, I need to try it too," I smiled. "That's a girl!" Joy smiled as she rubbed her stomach, making me feel sleepy as she did so. "C-Can I take a nap in here? It smells nice with all this milk in here," I smiled. "Go ahead if you want. I'm off work today so I got some free time," Joy smiled. "T-Thanks..." I smiled as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	8. Ch8: Jessie (Pussy)

Ch8: Jessie (Pussy)

After Nurse Joy coughed me up the next morning, I bid my farewell and set off in search of my next vore opportunity. The only issue? All of the Officer Jenny's were so busy with their work of arresting criminals that none of them had the time to experience vore for fun! "Drat... if only I had some way to have a vore experience... even if it had to be from..." I said to myself before I saw a single balloon appear from over the horizon. A balloon I recognized far too well. The Team Rocket Meowth Balloon. "Well, it looks like I may have found my meals," I smirked happily at my sheer luck.

I immediately sent out my Charizard, knowing full well that having him out of his Pokeball was enough to entice the balloon to dock itself and for the 3 buffoons to come piling out. But for some reason, I didn't see Meowth or James in the balloon. Rather, it was just the one girl. Jessie. "YOU!" she growled angrily at me, obvious burn marks all over her body. "Me? What did I do?" I asked, wondering why she had all those burn marks on her if I hadn't seen her since I went to the Elite Four.

"Because of you and your fucking friends, James, Meowth, and I were forced to work on the Vore Potion! You know, the one that everyone is using for personal enjoyment?! WE made that potion and the resulting explosion gave me bad burns while James and Meowth died in the explosion! YOU WILL PAY FOR MAKING ME SUFFER YOU TWERPETTE BITCH! ! !" Jessie exclaimed angrily as she sent out her Lickitung and her Arbok to attack me.

"Just because I prevented you from stealing mine and other peoples' Pokemon, it doesn't mean that it was my fault for you guys working on that potion," I growled angrily at her as I sent out my Dragonite and my Celebi, both of them eyeing Jessie and her Pokemon with animosity. "Okay you guys. You know what to do, so attack!" I exclaimed to the trio, all three of them knowing what to do should I ever encounter a Team Rocket incident. Firstly, Charizard blew up the balloon with a swift Flamethrower while Celebi and Dragonite sent forth their attacks at Lickitung and Arbok. Dragonite slammed Lickitung down with a Dragon Claw while Celebi coiled Arbok into a pretzel with Psychic. Both were immediately out of commission, making Jessie extremely mad.

"You just don't get it! You ruined my life so now I'm going to ruin yours!" Jessie growled angrily as she rushed me with her own body. "Celebi, disable," I exclaimed, Celebi doing just that as Jessie would've punched me. "Now Celebi... use Heal Bell on Jessie," I sighed, feeling a little bit of remorse when I got a look at her burns. They were very bad and I was surprised that she was still able to move with them. Jessie gasped in shock and awe as Celebi actually listened to me and used Heal Bell, Jessie's wounds shriveling up to nothing.

When Disable wore off, Jessie fell to the ground on her knees, her body language telling me that she was surprised and now extremely sad. "I... I don't understand... you ruined everything that Team Rocket was... you make Giovanni quit... you beat me and my group into submission... I just attack you and... you heal me? After everything that we did to you?" Jessie asked, tears rolling down her face as she spoke. "You may not have done good things while in Team Rocket, but unlike your entire group, I offer forgiveness and pity for you..." I groaned as I helped her up.

"You pity me?" Jessie asked. "When I beat Giovanni, you guys wouldn't quit chasing me. So when your boss decided to leave and the new ones in charge of Cassidy and Butch decide to make the Vore Perfume with you guys at the helm, why not stand up for yourselves? You could've just left Team Rocket altogether and turn over a new leaf. But instead, you decided to stick with the leaders that you yourself said you despised and, as a result, you lose everything that you ever knew. And when I saw how bad your burns were, as well as how much you winced when Celebi used Disable... I took pity on you," I frowned as I began to get back up and I turned around.

"W-Wait..." Jessie sobbed at me. "What?" I asked, turning back around to see Jessie bowing her head at me. "Y-You said that... I could turn over a new leaf... I can't... all I've ever known was Team Rocket... I was born into it... I don't know what it's like to be anything other than a Rocket... so I have a favor to ask..." Jessie sobbed. "And that would be?" I asked with intrigue and even more pity. "P-Please... allow me to start over... via pussy vore..."

When Jessie said those words, literally begging me to do so, I was struck silly as Misty's Psyduck. The fact that Jessie, the one that had always chased me for my amazing Charizard (who had the hottest recorded Flamethrower of all Charizard), was begging me to make her go into my pussy and start over as my child, forgotten memories and all, was something I wasn't expecting at all. "I-Is that... is that really what you want?" I asked her with shock obvious on my face. "I don't have anything to go back to... even if I have to have you, of all people, as my new mother, I would feel so grateful..."

"Well... okay then... should we do it now then?" I asked with a question. "Yes... sooner than later..." Jessie sighed as she took off her clothes willingly and I did the same. "Okay... I'll go ahead and put you in there... if you want out, just tell me, and I'll let you out," I said as I spread my legs open and rubbed my clit a bit, stifling my moans as my pussy began to widen completely. "I'll see you... tomorrow..." Jessie sighed as she stuck her head in my vagina and I began sucking her in.

The thrill, though very erotic, somehow felt wrong with Jessie not twitching at all from the sensation. She was too depressed to find any enjoyment out of this. More pity weighed on me as I sucked her into my uterus some more until I reached her naval, only her legs remaining. It was then that Jessie actually started to push herself further inward with her legs, only her feet remaining after a few more seconds. "Just... a little more..." I exhaled sharply as I felt myself get extremely wet. But I wasn't going to cum. If I did, Jessie would be immediately pushed back out. With just a few more seconds left, my pussy finally shut around Jessie's feet, all of her now inside of my tight uterus.

"You okay, Jessie?" I asked her as I got up and put my clothes back on. "Yeah... I... I have a question..." she asked as I walked over to the Pokemon that had watched the whole thing and returned them each to their respective Pokeballs. "What is it?" I asked back. "Well... I have two... first... I want you to... release my Arbok and Lickitung..." she groaned. I sighed and did just that, sending them out of their Pokeballs after pressing the buttons on them. "Charbok?" Arbok asked in confusion. "You two are free to go. Jessie says so," I sighed, taking the Pokeballs in my hand and stepping down on them, shattering them with my stomp. The duo looked at me in confusion and, before I knew it, they ran off into the wilderness, free once more.

"And second... I wanted to ask... do you want to give me a new name... and let me travel with you? You know, after it happens?" Jessie asked me, her new question even more shocking. "W-Well... how about Rose? Would you like to be called Rose?" I asked her. "Rose... I'd like that..." Jessie said with a contented sigh. "And yes, you are more than welcome to be with me from now on... Rose..." I smiled. "Thank you... good night for now..." Jessie sighed as she rested in the uterus, the effects already starting to happen just as noon rolled around. "I think I'll take Victory Road again before nightfall... It'll give me some time to train my Pokemon for the Lorelei battle as well..." I smiled as I had Charizard emerge from his Pokeball. "Charizard. Can you please fly me to Viridian City?" I asked. He didn't hesitate.

* * *

After a good trek 6 hour through Victory Road and a bite to eat at the Pokemon Center at the Pokemon League, I fell asleep and woke up the next day. When I saw my stomach still have the lump of Jessie within, I quickly did the duty of pushing her out, wondering what she would now look and sound like. When she finally emerged into the shower floor (since I didn't want to ruin the Center's bedrooms with my juices), I was immediately stunned by how Jessie... or rather Rose... looked.

Her hair was still the same hue of red, only it was now shaped to match my hair style of messy and curly. Her eye color also changed from her normal blue hue to more of a dark green to match mine. She was also smaller, somehow getting reduced in age from what I assumed her to be as 24 to now being 18, around my age. She also now had smaller breasts and a very cute face that had freckles, which were definitely from my father's traits in me.

"A-Are you... are you my mom?" she asked, in a very cute, innocent voice. "Yes, I am your new mom. And your name is Rose," I smiled as I held her hand and petted her cheek. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" I asked her. "Um... I remember that I wanted to be called Rose... and I seem to remember the word 'rocket' being said a lot around me... but I can't remember anything other than that..." Rose admitted. "Well, you were a person before, but now you are Rose Ketchum. And we're going to be going on a journey together," I smiled at her. "Where to?" she asked. "All around the known world and back again," I smiled as I kissed her on her nose. "Now let's get you cleaned up. You're covered in my love juices," I smiled. "Teehee! Okay!" Rose smiled as she sat down on the floor of the sink and I felt my motherly instincts take over. I couldn't believe it, but it actually worked. Jessie of Team Rocket was no more and Rose was now my daughter... but little did I know that there was a certain item nearby that heard every single thing that had happened...

* * *

PPPPLLLLOOOOTTTTT TTTWWWIIIISSSTTTT!


	9. Ch9: Cassidy (Anal)

**Ch9: Cassidy (Anal)**

I had to admit, having Jessie become Rose was one of the best things that had ever happened to the two of us. In only a single day, we had played with my Pokemon, I watched some television with her, and we even had her experience anal vore with me, something that aroused both of us. When she finally spat me out, it was already the time of day that I was scheduled for my vore battle with Lorelei... or at least it would've been if the entire facility hadn't been suddenly drained of all power!

"W-What's going on mom? Is there a blackout or something?" Rose asked me as we were in the Pokemon Center of the area. "I don't know, but I do know that something is up. After all, the League has two backup generators and they aren't working either," I gulped, knowing that something was happening and that it smelled a whole lot like sabotage.

"I think this would be as good a time as any to get out of here and try to find the power room. We may be walking into a trap, but we need to find the one responsible," I said, knowing to myself that something involving criminal activity was happening. And if it had anything to do with Jessie being turned into Rose, I knew that would mean fighting someone from Team Rocket.

After asking permission to go to the power room to investigate, the League allowed both of us to travel to the basement to see what could be going on. Upon arrival, I saw many things that were wrong. First off, there was a large tunnel that looked like it had been excavated recently. Also, the generators were being hijacked by three Electric Pokemon in the form of Electrode and 2 Electabuzz. And finally, there was a single woman in the lab that I recognized from my journey and from the fake Pokemon Daycare facility. It was none other than Cassidy, new co-owner of Team Rocket.

"Well, it seems that we've got a Ratata in the walls don't we?" I glared at her, knowing that she was here for me and me alone. "Oh? And it seems that I've found the one responsible for Giovanni leaving Team Rocket and for capturing and erasing the memories of my logical successor, haven't I?" Cassidy asked, glaring her beady purple eyes at Rose. "What are you talking about? I'm Rose Ketchum and this is my mom," she gulped as she hid behind me in fear. "You really don't remember do you, Rose? Or should I call you by your original name, Jessie, one of the best members of Team Rocket?"

"J-Jessie? I remember that name... but there's no way that I'd want to join a team of criminals! I don't care what you have to say, my name is now Rose and I'm quite happy being the daughter of Ashley," Rose growled lowly. "You may not remember, but the vore potion was made by you and your teammates in the Seafoam Islands. When it succeeded, the resulting explosion killed your partners, gave you severe burns, and it locked my partner, Butch, in the island hideout with no means of escape. He didn't survive, so that's why I'm here. To recruit you as my new partner... but it seems you don't care about any of that due to the pussy rebirth," Cassidy growled.

"Why don't we just settle this by means of you getting destroyed by me and my mom? I bet you can't even touch her with her awesome Pokemon!" Rose stood up for me, making me smile as I sent out four of my Pokemon in the form of Volcorona, Charizard, Celebi, and my wild card in Togekiss. "Okay you four, let's take out those Electric Pokemon and this Rocket scum," I smiled, all four of them using their own moves to apprehend the criminals. Celebi used Hypnosis on the Electrode, Charizard used Dragon Claw to eliminate one Electabuzz, Volcorona used Teeter Dance on Cassidy, and Togekiss used Lovely Kiss on the other Electabuzz. All of them were out of commission in just a few seconds.

I smiled and, while Cassidy danced around like a buffoon, I pick-pocketed her and found the three Pokeballs, sending in the electric Pokemon and gave them to Rose for safe keeping. "What are we going to do with this meanie?" Rose asked as she held onto my arm. "I have an idea..." I smiled, taking my pants off and looking at Celebi with a smile. "Celebi, could you hypnotize Cassidy to want to go into my asshole?" I asked. "Bi!" she giggled as she did just that to the Rocket girl. Cassidy stopped dancing and became extremely horny, taking her clothes off and putting her face to my butt. "T-Take... m-me..." she said, obviously trying to fight back from the hypnosis.

I then felt my asshole expand and I pushed Cassidy's face inside, the feeling unlike anything I'd felt before. And then I heard her muffled scream as I sucked in her broad shoulders, eliminating her arms from struggling. "G-Get me out of here! I'm not going down like this!" Cassidy exclaimed in anger as she tried to kick at me, only to be stopped by Rose holding onto her legs. "Jessie! Get your mitts off me!" Cassidy exclaimed as she got further pushed in up to her stomach in a matter of seconds.

"Rgh! This feels so rough, but so good!" I moaned as Rose helped me with pushing Cassidy's legs into my anus. "Stop! I command you to stop this right now!" Cassidy exclaimed with only her feet remaining outside of my body and her body almost completely in my distended belly. "I'll give you one last chance to quit Team Rocket. I won't turn you in to the cops if you simply start a new life like Rose has," I frowned at her. "In your fucking dreams you cunt!" she exclaimed in anger. "Okay then. You had your chance," I groaned as I sucked in the last bit of Cassidy into my body, now feeling extremely full and feeling like I had to poop.

* * *

"Mom?... Is everything she said true?" Rose asked me as I had finished walking Cassidy to the nearest Police Station and coughing her up in the waiting room. She was arrested the moment Officer Jenny recognized her. "About you having worked for Team Rocket before?" I asked her as we continued walking back to the Pokemon League. "Yeah... and if my name really was Jessie before..."

"To answer your questions, you were named Jessie and you were a Team Rocket member..." I frowned. "B-But why don't I remember any of that?" Rose asked with a sob. "Because when Jessie, your old self, realized that her life wasn't a good life anymore, she decided to start over as you. So she told me she wanted to do full pussy vore with me and I obliged. And now you're my daughter..." I smiled wholeheartedly at her, but with a few tears on my face.

"Mom... please don't cry... if I was bad before... does that mean that I might turn bad again?" Rose asked me. "Only if you want to turn bad. I'll leave that choice to you," I smiled sadly. "I want to stay with you and be good!" "Then there's your answer." Rose then pulled me into a hug and did something I didn't expect her to do. She kissed me passionately on the lips. "U-Um..." she gulped afterwards. "It's okay Rose. If you love me in that way, as well as loving me as your mom, I'll love you as mom and girlfriend too," I smiled as I kissed her again. "Thanks... mommy..." she sobbed into my chest. "You're welcome... my little Rose..."


	10. Ch10: Lorelei

**Ch10: Lorelei**

Once the power had been restored to the Pokemon League and I made sure that there was more security in the generator rooms than before, the time eventually came for my battle against Lorelei. And once I beat or got beat by her, I would officially be free to travel to the neighboring region of Johto! "I hope you do well, mom!" Rose smiled as she stood next to me in the arena, backing up once Lorelei came out on the field. "I'm sure you'll have a fun show, Rose. Just watch me win!" I smirked as Lorelei took center stage. "Feeling a little peppy to get in my belly are we?" Lorelei smiled wistfully.

"No way you'll be winning today. I'm gonna taste all of you!" I smirked as I licked my lips. "Teehee! Well, well, you sure aren't going to give up that easily. Now, the rules are simple. A 2 Pokemon battle with one Pokemon coming out at a time. When both Pokemon are out of commission, the winner is declared and allowed to feast," Lorelei smirked. "Okay then! You send yours out first," I smirked happily.

"Got it! Come on out, Lapras!" Lorelei exclaimed as her Ice/Water Pokemon came out in a snap. Hers was special in that it could skate around on the icy floor with ease, which I admired. "Okay then! Come on out, Charizard!" I exclaimed, using my partner first as always. "I see you wish to lose quickly, Champ. Be warned that, if you do lose, your championship status goes back to Lance, okay?" Lorelei smirked, which I kind of expected. "Very well. I will give it my all, then," I smiled happily.

With that, the battle had begun. "Lapras! Use Water Pulse!" Lorelei commanded, the water type move being spewed from the elegant Pokemon's mouth. "Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" I exclaimed, my partner doing just that. Both Lorelei and myself were immediately impressed that Charizard's intense flames were able to completely evaporate the Water Pulse and connect a heavy blow to Lapras... but other than that... "No! Lapras is burned!" Lorelei exclaimed in shock. "What did we learn today?" Rose smiled with a giddy giggle. "That your new mom's Charizard is intense with that fire," Lorelei groaned.

"Okay then! Lapras, I know you're hurt, but can you still go on?" Lorelei asked in worry. "Lap... rr..." Lapras groaned as her burn came into play and she ended up fainting right there. "N-No! Crud... Come back, Lapras. You battled well," Lorelei smiled sadly as she returned her Lapras. "Okay then, now you've got me mad. So now we're going to send out this Pokemon!" Lorelei smiled as she threw her Master Ball into the air. That meant that she was sending out her trump card.

"Cuno!" her Articuno trilled upon coming out of her Pokeball. "Alright, Charizard. This one's a legendary so be careful," I warned my partner. "Rawr!" he roared with fiery passion. "Alright, Articuno, use Hail!" Lorelei exclaimed. I knew that was coming, but I didn't expect Articuno to be able to know the Hail/Blizzard combo like Leaf did. "Okay then! Charizard, use Heat Wave!" I smiled, Charizard doing exactly that. The hot air came in and momentarily melted all the hail, connecting with Articuno to the point where she got pushed back from the force.

"Articuno! You alright?!" Lorelei asked. "Cuu!" the arctic bird exclaimed. "Great! Now use Blizzard!" Articuno obliged and sent a chilly breeze at Charizard, but I was prepared. "Use Fire spin to protect yourself!" I exclaimed. Charizard did just that, the cold, frigid air evaporating after touching the fire spin. "W-What?!" Lorelei exclaimed. "Now send that attack flying at Articuno!"

* * *

"I can't believe you beat me again..." Lorelei groaned in defeat as we sat in her bedroom at the Pokemon League's resting areas. "Well, mommy won, so you get to go in her tummy," Rose smiled happily. "Fine... but what about you?" Lorelei asked my daughter. "Teehee! I'm gonna pleasure mommy after you get inside of her," Rose giggled. "Okay... just don't hurt me when you do that," Lorelei groaned as she took off her bra and panties, revealing her very large breasts and vagina afterwards.

"You look stunning, Lorelei," I smiled at her. "Yeah, that's what all the guys say when I get in bed with them," Lorelei blushed as she positioned herself on the bed. "Do you want to have me headfirst? Or feet first?" "I'd like to have headfirst again for once," I smiled. "Got it." With that, Lorelei positioned her head on the edge of the bed and I stuck my entire mouth around Lorelei's face.

When I got a taste of the Ice type Elite Four member, I was immediately in love. Her taste was unlike anything I'd ever tasted, food or person. Her flavor felt like a mixture of chocolate cake and strawberry meringue. That's how good she tasted! I swallowed down her head and made it to her shoulders, swallowing them down as I got to her breasts. "Mm! Looks like someone has done boob vore before," Rose smiled as I licked Lorelei's breasts and milk came out of them. "MMPH!" Lorelei moaned as I sucked her titties in my mouth, gulping them down with the milk they produced.

I then made it down to her sopping wet pussy and sucked and licked it mercilessly until I felt her bittersweet cum fill my mouth. "Rgh... this is better than I thought it would be..." Lorelei moaned inside of me as I made four more large gulps. All of the Elite Four girl had finally reached my belly, making me very happy and horny. "This is so tight... but so good..." Lorelei moaned in my stomach as Rose mounted her naked body on top my belly so we both had a face full of each other's pussies.

"You ready mommy?" she moaned. "Yes I am," I smirked as I began to lick Rose's pussy with my tongue, Rose doing the same to me, all three of us moaning from the sensation. "You're eating each other's pussies aren't you?" Lorelei asked as she began to massage my stomach, making me even more pleasured. "MMM! So good!" Rose moaned as I placed my tongue in her vagina and began to stimulate her further. We then came together, only a few seconds apart from each other. Rose came first, however, her love juices soon joining Lorelei in my stomach.

"Rgh... so good... I love you Rose..." I moaned in ecstasy. "I love you too mommy," she moaned in obvious pleasure. "When can I come out?" Lorelei asked. "In about two hours," I smiled as Rose moved to hug me from behind, spooning me like we were a married couple. "Wake me up in two hours, okay?" I smiled at Rose. "I'll be here to give you warmth until then, mommy," she smiled as she kissed my neck.


	11. Ch11: Crystal and Reah (Mass Vore)

**Ch11: Crystal and Reah (Mass Vore)**

After beating Lorelei, eating her, and then coughing her up a few hours later, something happened that surprised me and her a lot. Out of nowhere, a certain girl around my age from the neighboring region of Johto not only defeated the other remaining Elite Four Members, but since I wasn't there to be able to defend my title, she became the champion right under my nose! And it was none other than my pen pal from New Bark Town, Crystal.

"Well, it looks like someone ended up becoming champion after I tried so hard to become it for so long, didn't they?" I asked her as I decided to follow her on her way back to New Bark, her new championship status making me feel like an idiot for not thinking about what would happen if I put Lorelei out of commission, shortening her trip to championship status. "Sorry, but that's life. Sometimes you're in, sometimes you're out," Crystal smirked as we flew our way there on the back of my Charizard, Rose being cushioned in between us.

"She has a point, mom. Kinda strange to think that you were champion for at least a week, only to lose it to a newcomer due to a loophole," Rose frowned. "Don't remind me," I frowned. "Well... I guess that if I can't have the title of champion of Johto and Kanto, I could always try to opt for other regions' champions," I smirked to the duo. "That's right! Never lose hope!" Crystal smiled at me. "By the way, is there a reason that you're flying us to my house other than to give me a lift?" "Maybe it has to do with the three of us doing something fun and sexual in your place?" I smirked slyly at the duo, making Crystal flush red at it.

"You mean you wish to vore me for fun?" Crystal asked as I saw New Bark Town coming over the horizon. "Yep. Maybe I could get your mom to get in on the action as well," I smirked at her as Charizard began to go downwards and we soon landed on the ground. "I'm sure that she would taste delicious," Rose smirked happily as she licked her lips. "We'll see about that," Crystal smiled as we entered Crystal's house and were greeted by her mom, who was all smiles the moment she saw us.

"Why hello, deary Crystal! I see you brought some friends home with you," her mother smiled at us. "Yeah, and she became the new champion," I smirked, Crystal's mom's face showing one of excitement. "I know! It is so cool that my little Crys is now the champ!" she beamed. "Mom! Not now!" Crystal groaned at her. "By the way, what are you three hoping to do right now?" she asked. "We were hoping to have a bit of a mass vore party with you included," Rose smirked at her. "Oh really? I'd love that!" she smirked. "Then let's go to my room," Crystal smirked bewitchingly, leading us up the stairs to her bedroom, which looked much fancier than mine did.

"Okay, so who's going to get eaten first?" Crystal's mom asked. "Well, miss..." I frowned, hoping to get her name. "Reah," she smirked. "Well, Reah, since Crystal is the new champ, I figured she would eat me first, then everyone else would get eaten by her starting with my daughter Rose and ending with you," I smiled. "Afterwards, we can touch each other to our hearts' content," Rose smirked as I began to undress to get eaten, everyone else doing the same.

"Okay then, I hope you're ready for a fun trip to my stomach, Ashley," Crystal smiled at me as I got myself positioned feet-first and laying on my stomach. "You're planning on eating us as well, aren't you?" Reah asked with a smirk. "How'd you guess?" I giggled as Crystal put my feet in her mouth, gulping down quickly and with moans of pleasure. "I know how mass vore works, hon," Reah giggled. "Good to know," I smiled as I felt Crystal getting to my ass, licking right into my vagina and making me extremely turned on from it.

"Oh yeah! So good!" I moaned from her licking my vagina, which made Rose and Reah smiled at it as well. "Mm!" Crystal moaned as she gulped me in further, grabbing my arms and stuffing them in her mouth as well. Crystal kept on gulping me up to my chest, where I finally felt my feet enter the dead-end of her stomach. "Oh yes! I'm getting close!" I moaned as Crystal lapped her tongue over my chest, getting them in her throat as she had only my head remaining outside her head. "Okay, you're next, Rose! Come to mama!" I smiled as I finally came inside of Crystal, her gulping me down the rest of the way in just three swift swallows.

"URP! Oh yeah... you tasted like chocolate cake... I wonder what your reformed daughter will taste like," Crystal smiled as I waited to put Rose's feet into my mouth. After a few quick swallows that I heard on the outside, I felt some little feet touch the top of my head. I smiled and moved my arms for Rose's dainty little feet and stuffed them in my mouth, moaning as I tasted her amazing flavor once again. She tasted like banana cream pie, which made me moan every time I stuffed my face full of her. It didn't take long of both me and Crystal swallowing together to get Rose into Crystal's stomach in half the time it took for me, Rose's head arriving with some moans and a smile. "I love you, mommy," Rose smiled as I licked her face from behind. I quickly gulped the rest of her down and burped loudly.

"Teehee! That tickled a bit!" Crystal giggled happily as I began to get turned on from Rose's movement inside of me. After waiting for a few more moments, I heard and felt Crystal swallowing down her mother, the feet of Reah emerging on top of me once again, which I quickly grabbed and stuffed in my gullet. And after swallowing a bit more, Reah was soon getting gulped down by Crystal, me, and Rose, her moans of pleasure being heard as she got muffled in Crystal's throat, then mine, and finally Rose's.

"MMM! You all tasted amazing!" Crystal moaned as I felt her lay on her bed on her stomach. "Ah... like a big pillow," Crystal smiled. "It feels nice... can we sleep in here?" I asked with a smile as I touched myself. "Sure! But we should have you all out of there by lunch time. I want mom's grilled cheese for lunch after all," Crystal giggled. "Fine with me. Just set an alarm," Rose smirked as I felt her and Reah touching themselves inside of me, which made me want to touch myself as well. We continued this for a good hour until we all finally fell asleep.


	12. Ch12: Whitney (Breast)

**Ch12: Whitney (Breast)**

After us getting up at 12 noon and each of us coughing up each other, Crystal, Reah, Rose, and myself were enjoying some grilled cheese sandwiches made by Crystal's mom, which tasted amazing. "So what are you planning to do now, since you're not the champ anymore?" Crystal asked me as I finished my sandwich. "I want to travel across every region of our world and either vore of be vored by every girl I see," I smirked at her. "But there's only one problem with me going to Johto... it's the only region of the main 7 regions that I haven't been to," I admitted.

"Well, I can help you there," Crystal smirked happily. "There are 3 different main girls in Johto that are gym leaders. Those would be Whitney of Goldenrod City, Jasmine of Olivine City, and Claire of Blackthorn City." "Whitney is a normal type user with a very dangerous Miltank, Jasmine is a steel type user that has a sturdy Steelix, and Claire is a Dragon Type that has the most powerful Dragonite you will ever see," Crystal said as she listed them off. "I see. Well, which one of them did you fight first?" Rose asked with a smile.

"That would be Whitney, since she's the third gym leader. But be careful if you happen to win. She's known all around Johto as a sore loser and will probably cry if she loses," Reah warned. "Got it. Be careful around the Miltank user. Ready to go, Rose?" I smirked at my daughter. It still weirded me out that I now had Jessie as my new daughter in Rose, but I was happy that she was happy. "I'm ready to go!" Rose smirked. "Then let's go flying off to Goldenrod City!" I smiled as I sent out Charizard and we were soon on our way to face off against Whitney.

* * *

Upon arrival to Goldenrod, I was amazed at how the city looked. It looked very pretty and golden, much to its name, and the buildings were all very tall. The only buildings that weren't tall were the Pokemon Center and the Gym, which were both regular-sized. After dismounting Charizard, me and Rose entered the gym and were happy to see that the place inside was incredibly fluffy, much what I'd expect from a Normal Type gym.

And standing right in the middle of the arena with a very happy smile was none other than Whitney herself... or so I hoped. "Um... are you Whitney by any chance?" I asked, hoping I had gotten that much right. She had magenta-colored hair that was braided and fell to her chest, she had very tomboyish clothes on, and she looked as plain as a normal type Pokemon, which I guess fit her gym. "Hello, trainer! Are you here for a gym battle or a vore fight?" she asked as she licked her lips a bit. "I'm here for a vore fight... on two conditions," I frowned.

"Okay, what kind of conditions?" she asked, her expression changing to match her curiosity. "One, either of us win, we're gonna do breast vore. And two, if I win, you are not going to cry. Otherwise, I'm gonna have anal vore with you instead," I smirked. "You probably heard the stories of me being a crybaby then, huh? Who was it? Was it Crystal?" she asked, her mood going into agitated mode. "No, I heard it from her mom," I frowned. "Hmph! Well, I will have you know that I am not a crybaby anymore. I've grown out of that childish state of mind and I'm not going to cry over losses anymore," she frowned at me with a pouted lip.

"Okay then, let's see you put those words into action then. Charizard! Come on out!" I smirked as I sent out Charizard into the battle, Whitney smiling and pulling out a Pokeball herself. "Very well! Come on out, Miltank!" Whitney exclaimed, her prize Pokemon coming out at the very start of the fight. "I have an idea of how this can be more interesting," I smirked at her. "Really? What do you have in mind?" she asked. "Only 1 Pokemon per trainer. That way we can get it done quickly and painlessly." "Mm... I like the way you think, girl!" Whitney smiled. "Name's Ashley by the way," I frowned.

"Okay then, Ashley, challengers always go first, so give it your all!" Whitney smirked as her Miltank looked pumped and primed for the battle. "Alright, Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" I exclaimed, Charizard sending his record-setting flames out at Miltank, who look hurt after the blast, but not down. "Huh. Your Miltank obviously has the Thick Fat ability, right?" I asked. "Exactly! Now Miltank, use Rollout!" Whitney exclaimed. I knew exactly what that meant if it connected. Each other attack getting more and more stronger. "Charizard, use Fly!" I exclaimed.

Charizard flew up into the air and dodged the Rollout with ease, making Miltank confused as to where Charizard was until he had crashed right into the milking Pokemon and she flew across the arena. "Mil..." it groaned as it got the swirly eyes of defeat. "NO!" Whitney exclaimed in anger at this as she returned Miltank. "Dang... I didn't expect your Charizard to be this tough..." Whitney pouted. "Well, it's not only the Pokemon that won me the Championship of Kanto, but it also has the hottest Flamethrower in recorded history," I smirked. "Really? You're a world record holder?" Whitney asked. "The plaque is in my room hanging high," I smirked.

"Well then... okay... so boob vore, huh?" Whitney frowned. "Just take off your clothes and we'll begin," Rose smiled. "Okay..." Whitney frowned as she removed her clothes and pressed a button on a remote so that the gym was locked from the inside. It was how most gyms were getting outfitted now that vore had been discovered for females. When fully undressed, Whitney looked incredibly cute, especially with her B cup breasts. "Okay... so how do I open my tits?" I asked, still unsure of how to effectively do so. "You twist just one and then vore me with it," Whitney frowned, her face showing bafflement at how she actually had to explain it.

I did just as she said to, twisting my right nipple and surprised to see that it opened up just like Janine's boob before me! And, for some reason, it really turned me on. "Oh yeah! T-This feels amazing!" I moaned in the best orgasm I had ever felt. "Heh! If you're turned on now, just wait," Whitney actually giggled as she stuck her face right in the hole that was formed from my tit, the sensation unlike any other thing I had done before. It felt so arousing, that I actually came in my panties by the time that my boob actually swallowed her halfway!

"MMMM! It feels SO GOOD!" I moaned loudly as my boob finished the job and sucked the rest of Whitney inside of it. "Rgh... I can feel myself becoming milky..." Whitney frowned in my now-enormous boob. "Feeding time!" Rose smirked as she took the boob and began to suck on it, which made me cum a second time in my panties as she left my body along with a trail of milk. "Hah... hah... t-that was... THAT WAS AMAZING!" I moaned as I actually took off my pants and panties with a smile. "Mm... and Whitney tastes good when she's milk," Rose smirked at her tummy full of Whitney.

"Um... can you let me out soon? My Miltank needs to get brushed and fed five times a day after all..." Whitney frowned from inside of Rose's stomach. "Okay then," Rose giggled as she coughed her up and I smiled at how she was completely covered in milk, even her hair being sopping wet. "Thanks... but I guess we could both use a shower now, huh?" Whitney smiled. "Yeah, don't remind me," I giggled. "I could brush and feed Miltank for you while you two shower," Rose smiled happily. "Thanks... um... name please?" Whitney smiled.

"Rose Ketchum. My previous name was Jessie, however," Rose said. "Jessie? Are you referring to the Team Rocket Jessie or my cousin Jessie?" Whitney asked. "The Team Rocket one," I groaned. "I see... you just keep the surprises coming... I like that about you two!" Whitney smirked. "Thanks," I smiled back at her as Whitney sent Miltank back out for Rose to take care of and me and her went into the shower to clean up.


	13. Ch13: Claire (Pussy)

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME DISTURBING CONTENT AND WILL TALK ABOUT SUICIDE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS SIDE OF CLAIRE, READ ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **Ch13: Claire (Pussy)**

After I had finished showering with Whitney, I then got a phone call on my PokeNav from none other than Crystal herself. "Hey Crystal! How's it going?" I smiled at her, wondering why she was calling me. "Well, I wanted to ask you a favor... where are you currently?" she asked. "I'm in Goldenrod finishing a shower with Whitney, why?" I smiled at her. "Well, I want you to do with Claire what you did with Erika..." she frowned.

To be honest, I'd only ever heard of Claire from her brother, Lance, the original champ of the Elite Four. She was apparently an egotistical, self-centered woman that took pride in her being the strongest gym leader of Johto. So much pride, in fact, that she had been known to send challengers off to locate special items if she happens to lose a battle, and only give them the badge when they return. So I knew just by Lance's description that Claire really needed to be taught a lesson.

"Okay, but why are you asking me to do this?" I asked her. "Well, the League is planning to revoke her gym leader status if she doesn't change her ways within a month. She sent five people into the caves after they all beat her in a gym battle and, even after they got the items, she still wouldn't give them their badges! She's being such an egomaniac that the League has about had enough of her. I want you to stop her before they do," Crystal explained to me. "Got it. You'll see a reformed Claire in no time at all!" I smirked as I finished getting dried off and dressed and went to pick up Rose. "So where are we going now?" Rose asked. "To Blackthorn City. We need to teach a gym leader some manners in her ways," I smirked.

* * *

Once we finally touched down in Blackthorn City, it was getting near night time and the sun was beginning to set. I smiled at this and decided it best to pay Claire a visit just before the gym closed for the night. Upon me getting to the gym, however, I was amazed to see that the entire place was locked up and that no one was around except for a single person outside the gym. A person I knew far too well. It was Lance.

"Lance? What are you doing here?" I asked him in shock. "I told Claire of what's going to happen to her gym in a month if she doesn't change how she runs things... and she locked up the whole gym and hasn't answered the door for a whole day! She locked me, her own brother, outside of the gym! I'm scared of what's going on in there as well..." Lance gulped. "Step aside, bud. I think I can handle this," I frowned as I sent out Celebi with a smile. "Celebi? Can you unlock the door with your powers?" I smirked at her. "Bi!" she smiled back as she focused her psychic powers on the door and it opened up in an instant.

"You stay here, Lance. She might not be receptive to anyone but a girl right now," I frowned at him as I entered the gym alongside Rose and Celebi. "Be careful..." Lance gulped as I entered the gym and, the moment we did so, the doors were freed of Celebi's psychic abilities, closed up, and locked once again. "Leave me alone..." a voice said in front of us, the lights of the gym all being turned off around me. I knew that it was Claire's voice and I simply returned Celebi and sent out Charizard, his tail emitting enough light to let me see Claire in front of me... though I was very shocked to see what kind of state she had been reduced to.

She had a knife in her hand - A BUTCHER KNIFE - and she had bloodshot eyes to show that she had been crying a good bit. And it looked like she had cut into her hand with the knife, stopping after a single slice across her right palm "C-Claire? I'm here to help... p-put the knife down please..." I gulped, hoping that I could talk some sense into her. I was horrified by what she had done and what she looked like, especially with the blood splattering the ground from her sliced palm. "I'm finished... if I don't have a gym, then what good am I? I'm worthless without this place! If I can't have it, then I might as well just die..." Claire pouted at me.

"Claire... it doesn't have to be this way... there is still hope for you," Rose tried to talk to her, being more brave than me at this point. "Shut up! There is no hope! They're going to close my gym!" Claire exclaimed. "We talked to the champion, Crystal, and she said that there are two options that you face, neither of them being suicide," I frowned at her. Upon me saying Crystal's name, Claire's eyes suddenly went wide and she finally put the knife on the ground. Slowly but surely. "What are these options..." Claire frowned. "Either change your attitude towards challengers and actually give them their badge after winning, or start over via pussy vore," I frowned.

When I said the two options, Claire simply sobbed and collapsed onto the ground. "I can't change my attitude... I've always been a snob and it's all I've ever known..." Claire sniffled. "Then there's only one other option..." I frowned at her. "I know... c-can you unlock the gym for Lance?... I can't use my hand with the pain it has right now..." "Okay... Rose, you're on guard duty while I do so," I said to my daughter. "What do I do?" Rose asked. "Make sure she doesn't pick the knife up again," I frowned at her. Rose frowned and picked the knife off the ground, flinging it across the room and into a nearby wall.

I sighed as I went over to the switch and flipped it, the power returning to the gym and Lance barging in the moment they opened up. "CLAIRE!" Lance exclaimed as he rushed in and wrapped his arms around her, tears coming down her face like a waterfall. "Lance..." Claire sobbed as he noticed the blood on her hand and on the floor. "C-Claire... what have you done?" Lance asked in shock. "I tried to kill myself..." Claire sobbed. "B-But why?" "Because... when you said they were closing my gym, I didn't know what else to do... I'm nothing without it..." Claire sniffed. "Yes you are, Claire. You are my sister and you are an amazing dragon type trainer," Lance frowned at her.

"B-But I can't change how I am... you of all people know that I've been snobbish my whole life... so... I asked your friend, Ashley... if I could start over with her..." Claire sighed. Lance's face went from absolute worry to absolute shock when she said this, looking at me with a frown. "Crystal sent Rose and me here to send her the message. Either start over via pussy vore and partly become my daughter, or change her ways... it was her decision to start over," I frowned.

Lance frowned and then sighed, his gaze looking at Claire once more before looking back at me. "I have a better idea," Lance frowned. "Huh?" Claire and I asked. "Since Crystal is now the champion, I need a new line of work... and Claire needs to find a way to cope without her gym... so it'll be twofold. Start over via pussy vore and I take over the gym leadership," Lance explained. "Is that alright with you, Claire?" Rose asked her. Claire sighed and looked at me and Rose with a frown. "I guess... just be gentle with me..." Claire said.

* * *

After deciding we would do it in the safety of a Pokemon Center, Claire and I were in the bedroom with Rose tending to her Pokemon and my own. "Are you ready, Claire?" I asked her. "I guess... but how old will I be when I'm... reborn?" Claire asked. "How old are you now?" I asked her. "18, same as you," Claire said. "I don't know then... it definitely won't be legal age, I know that," I frowned. "And... when Rose was reborn... did she remember anything?" "Only certain things, but almost all knowledge beforehand was forgotten," I sighed at her. "I see... then, when I'm reborn, I want you to reintroduce me to Lance... he at least deserves that much for helping me out..." "Of course," I smiled as I took off my pants and panties, revealing my opened pussy for her.

"Okay... I'm going in..." Claire sighed as she placed her bloody hand in first, the bleeding having stopped by now, but still being tender for her. She winced as her body began to be sucked into my pussy on my command, starting with her arms before reaching her head, the experience turning me on somewhat, but I knew not to be too turned on. I didn't want to force her back out again. Also, this wasn't for funsies. It was serious and something that would change many different lives.

"It's... it's so wet and cramped..." Claire groaned as I sucked her in further, her torso going inside of me followed by her small ass, each part of her entering me making me slightly more turned on. "Hah.. hah.. okay... almost there," I huffed as I held in my pleasure, Claire's feet being the only thing left outside of my vagina. After one more pull and then another for good measure, I got every single bit of Claire's body into my own. "Okay... now to go to sleep... wake me in the morning..." Claire sighed. "Yeah... good night..." I sighed as I drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

The next morning, after rebirthing Claire, we all went over to the Blackthorn Gym before we headed out to Olivine city. I still needed to keep my promise to Claire after all. All three of us entered the gym and were met with Lance, who looked at me and Rose first and then looked at the reborn Claire with sadness in his eyes. "Hello... um... are you my brother that mommy mentioned?" Claire asked with big eyes to Lance.

Claire had been drastically reduced in age from 18 years old to 10 years old, her body now looking much more cuter, her hair color now becoming a light brown, and her face looking very very cute for a dragon type trainer. Claire also remembered that she had a brother, but only that she had one and her name, nothing else. "Yes.. I am your brother Lance... do you remember anything? Anything at all?" Lance asked her. "No... only that my name is Claire and that you're my brother... I can't remember anything else other than that..." Claire sighed. "I see..." Lance sighed as he hugged Claire, tears going down his cheeks. "I hope you find a good life with Ashley and Rose... sister..." Lance sighed. "I'll call you whenever I can..." Claire smiled with tears running down her face as well.


	14. Ch14: Temacu (I am NOT Kidding!)

**Ch14: Temacu (... I am not kidding!)**

It didn't take our group of three long at all to travel from Blackthorn City all the way to Olivine City, all of us wondering how we could go ahead and find Jasmine's steel-type gym. But before that, I decided to go along to a different area of Olivine... one that Lance warned me to stay away from if only for a single kooky nutjob of a vore fanatic. Her name? Temacu, one of the few girls that ever fell in love with my old travelling partner in Brock. And she was still chasing the dream of falling in love with anyone that she deems (saved her life).

"Are you sure that you really want to go see this girl?" Rose asked as we got off to the street she lived on and saw that it was a beautiful street, right by the pier and a few blocks away from a large lighthouse. "I don't remember her face to look at her, but I do remember that she was an absolute loony." Rose was right for her to possibly remember that, since Temacu was one of Team Rocket's many different tactics to try and steal Pokemon while she was Jessie. But it probably stuck in her mind deeply because it was one of a select few times that Misty and our gang were able to see right through their disguises (which made it even more embarrassing that, at 10 years old, we fell for nearly all the other ones).

When we finally arrived at the address, I knocked on the door, hoping that Temacu would answer. And sure enough, she opened the door with the largest smile ever, her big anime eyes already looking at me. "Um... hey Temacu. Remember me?" I smirked at her, making her eyes die down a bit as she finally decided to look at me harder. "W-Wait a minute... Ashley?! Oh my gosh! It's been so long!" she exclaimed as she hugged me, which only then made me notice just how much she had grown over the years. Now she was at least 20 years old and her body had developed into that of a supermodel with gorgeous curves, large E cup breasts, and her face looking quite pretty as well.

"Well, I didn't expect you to grow into such a fine body," I smirked at her. "Ohh! You're too kind! Flattery will get you everywhere," Temacu smirked as she then noticed my two allies. "Oh? And who are your little friends?" Temacu smirked at my 2 half-daughters. "I'm Rose Ketchum, but you may remember me from our first encounter when I was... Jessie of Team Rocket," Rose admitted, Temacu's face turning into one of surprise.

"And I am Claire Ketchum... former Blackthorn Gym Leader... at least according to her," Claire frowned. "Wait... you actually did rebirth pussy vore with a Team Rocket member AND the Dragon Type gym leader? That's a little extreme, don't you think?" Temacu admitted. "Well, it wasn't my choice for them to start over. They did so willingly," I frowned. "Really? Well... I guess that makes it a little better," Temacu smiled. "So, Temacu... I actually came by because of another reason besides wanting to see you again," I smiled at her. "And that would be?" Temacu asked. "I wanted to have a little bit of a vore thing with you," I smiled.

Temacu's eyes went wide at this as well as her smile, which made me feel a bit uneasy. "You're the first person to ever ask me to vore you! This is surely a sign!" she smiled with googly eyes. "No, it isn't a sign. It is just you voring me or me voring you decided on a coin flip," I frowned at her as I brought out my commemorative coin. The coin that showed that I used to be the champion of Kanto. "Wait... that coin... YOU BECAME THE CHAMPION?!" Temacu exclaimed in pure astonishment. "For a time, yes, and in Kanto's league. But I lost it to Crystal from New Bark Town due to Lorelei being in my stomach as well as my being absent to defend my title," I admitted.

"I never thought that I would have gotten the honor to have met the eventual champion of Kanto! You know, even after you lose your title, your champion status is still retained for every region you go to, right?" Temacu asked me. Her words actually stunned me when I heard them, since I hadn't heard of that when I was still in the League. "No... I didn't know that... so I'd be able to challenge other Elite Four Members in other regions WITHOUT badges if I want to become champ of, like, Hoenn or Sinnoh?" I asked her. "That's exactly what I'm saying," Temacu smiled.

"Wow... that sounds amazing... but sadly, none of the other championship regions are next on my list after I vore you and gym leader Jasmine," I admitted as I walked into her house along with Rose and Claire. "And where are we going to then, if we aren't going to a place so you can be champ again?" Claire asked. "We will be travelling to the closest region to the Johto area: the Ransei Region," I smirked.

"T-The Ransei Region?! Well, I feel I must warn you about trying to go to that region unprepared," Temacu said to me. "I went to Ransei with my dad for my 16th birthday, and there are no such things as Pokeballs in Ransei and they have a rich heritage that says that they do not rely on technology to survive. Rather they are one with their Pokemon and are able to 'link' with them to the point of them forming an unending bond that can never be broken."

"I see... so if I want to go to Ransei, I need to form a strong bond with a wild Pokemon by 'linking' with it, correct?" I asked. "In a sense, yes, but only about 80 percent of native Ransei people are able to successfully link with Pokemon. And as for those outside of Ransei, the chance of having that kind of power is less than 10 percent," Temacu explained. Just then, out of nowhere, some kind of strange light appeared out of nowhere and right in front of me. It took only a few seconds, but the thing to appear out of it was a Pokemon that I actually befriended while in Unova.

"Tini!" Victini exclaimed at me as it flew over and actually hugged me, making me very surprised as well as everyone else. "Is that a Victini?! When did you meet one of those?!" Temacu exclaimed. "Unova," I smirked. "By the way, what are you doing here, Victini?" I asked him with a smile. Victini smirked back at me and gave me a small slip of paper. And out of nowhere, words began to appear on it one at a time. "It says... 'I came here to repay your kindness by teaching you how to link with a Pokemon'... You'd do that for me, Victini?" I smiled at him. "Ni!" he smiled.

"Well, how about we wait to find out how to do that until after she eats me for fun, little guy?" Temacu smirked. Victini smiled and nodded his head, perching himself on top of Claire in the meantime. "So cute!" Claire smiled at him as I smiled at Temacu and wrapped my arms around hers. "So which way do you want to go?" I smiled at her. "How about head-first? I haven't experienced that way yet," she smiled. "Okay then," I smiled back as I opened my mouth extremely wide and stuffed my face with Temacu's face, loving the taste as she began to giggle at my tongue wrapping around her face.

"MM!" I moaned from Temacu's flavor, Victini smiling and rushing over to my back with a smile. "Ni!" Victini smirked as he touched me, my mind suddenly popping open like a flood of knowledge. It not only shocked me, but I actually got surprised when I actually did something I didn't expect to do. "What is Victini do-" I said WITH MY MIND! "V-Victini? Are you giving me telepathy?" I asked him in thought with shock, making it to Temaku's waist without even realizing it.

"Ni," he smirked happily as he took the paper once again and used his mind to write more words. "Hmm..." I said as I gulped in Temacu's ass and made it to only her legs left. "I gave you some of my psychic power to allow you to use psychic abilities like me. You can also try to shrink your food now, too," the paper said. "Mm... that sounds nice," I smirked as I only had Temacu's feet outside of my mouth, licking them just to feel her squirm and laugh inside of my throat and tummy. "HHAHAHAH! STOP! HAHAHA!" Temacu exclaimed in laughter as I giggled and finally gulped them down, allowing her to catch her breath.

"You're a natural prankster, aren't you, mommy?" Claire asked with a smile. "You got that right," I giggled back at her with a smile. "So... Victini? How about you teach me how to link now?" I smirked at him. "Ni," Victini smiled as he wrote on the back of the paper now. "Not only you, but your daughters as well," I read the paper aloud, Claire's and Rose's eyes going very wide at that. "So we can link with wild Pokemon too?" Rose asked with wide eyes. Victini smirked and wrote on the paper once again. "I guess you don't have telepathy, do you?" I asked him with my mind. Victini finished writing on the paper and showed it to me.

"Anyone who can link with Pokemon, their children gain the ability too... and as for my telepathy, I gave that bit to you just now," the paper said. "I see... maybe we should see Professor Ivy before we go off to Ransei. I heard that she developed a line of Pokemon translators," I smirked. "I could go talk to her if I knew where she was," Claire smiled. "She's currently in Olivine City right now, actually! She set up a new lab right in the basement of the Lighthouse," Temacu smirked. "Well, luck is on our side then," I smirked.


	15. Ch15: Jasmine (Giantess)

**Ch15: Jasmine (Giantess)**

After spitting up Temacu and visiting Professor Ivy to get a Pokemon Translator, I equipped it onto Victini and he taught me, Claire, and Rose about how linking works. "In order to link with a Pokemon, the human must look the Pokemon directly in the eyes and try to merge their thoughts with the Pokemon. You must look into their souls and snag it with your mind. Once you do that, you have linked with a Pokemon and you can not only become their best friends, but you can understand them with just your mind," Victini explained, his voice coming from the communicator being that of a young girl, which made me smile.

"Okay then," I smiled as I looked directly into Victini's eyes while Rose looked into a Mimikyu's gaze and Claire looked into the gaze of a Goomy... the two latter Pokemon being given to us by Professor Ivy for our trip to Ransei and also since Rose and Claire were now dubbed as 'new trainers' and were allowed to have new partner Pokemon. "Hmm..." Claire and Rose hummed as they looked right into the two different Pokemon's eyes, the only thing that worried me being Rose's choice, especially since Mimikyu was very unpredictable. "Ah! I-I can hear her thoughts!" Rose exclaimed with a smile.

It was just then that I finished looking into Victini's soul and I finally felt my gaze capture it. It felt so invigorating, just like when I got powered up by him earlier! "Huh... so this is what it feels like to be one with your Pokemon... I can understand everything about you now, Goomy," Claire gawked as she petted the slimy dragon with a smile.

"And something else that happens when you link with a Pokemon is that, once they get linked, the only move that they know is preset by their uniqueness," Victini explained further. "So as for me, my move is V-create, Goomy's is Dragon Breath, and Mimikyu's is Play Rough." "Huh... sounds like Ransei is very unique then when it comes to Warlords and Pokemon," I admitted. "It is, believe me," Victini giggled.

* * *

After successfully linking with the three Pokemon, our trio ventured out to the Steel Type Gym and entered it, smiling to see that the interior of the gym was completely mechanical and the battlefield was actually underneath us and only accessible via teleporter. "Let's go inside!" I smirked as I went inside the teleporter with the others, smirking to see Jasmine right on the battlefield, looking ready to go for sure. "Hello challengers!" Jasmine smirked at us. "Actually, I'm the only challenger here. Everyone else is gonna observe," I smiled as Victini ventured over to the other side of the room alongside Rose, Mimikyu, Claire, and Goomy.

"I heard from Professor Ivy and Lance about the events that have begun to play out... so not only did Claire restart with you, but you also got some new partners for your trip to Ransei I heard," Jasmine smirked. "Yep! And before I rode Charizard over there, I decided it would be best to have one last vore battle with the Johto Steel Type Master," I smirked. "Well, I wouldn't go that far to describe me, but I admire the compliment," Jasmine smirked.

"So how are we doing this? One-on-One? Or a Double Battle?" I asked. "How about One-on-One? And you aren't allowed to use your Charizard, since that would give you too much of an advantage," Jasmine winked. "Fair enough," I giggled. "Come on out, Steelix!" Jasmine smirked as she sent out her gigantic snake of steel, the form of it actually spooking Goomy to hide behind Claire, making her smile and console the tiny slime dragon. "Okay then! If you choose Steelix, then I choose this Pokemon," I smiled as I sent out one Pokemon that I hadn't used for quite awhile: my Lucario.

"Heh! I like that you've got a Steel Type too," Jasmine smirked. "Challengers always go first, right?" I smirked. "Yep," Jasmine smirked. "Okay then! Lucario, use Swords Dance!" I smirked, his attack being raised as he summoned swords to raise it. "Going for the stab boost in attack are you? It won't work! Steelix, use Rock Polish!" Jasmine exclaimed, Steelix's body becoming coated in shimmering light to signify his raise in speed. "Okay, Lucario! Use Aura Sphere!" I smiled. Lucario did just that, the attack being a no-miss spectacle as it collided with Steelix with a huge slam!

Steelix roared in pain as it looked very hurt from the attack, which worried Jasmine greatly. "Hang in there, Steelix! Use Giga Impact!" Jasmine exclaimed. Steelix's eyes opened up with intensity as it ran head-long into Lucario, the blast being enough to knock him back far and into a wall. I was shocked beyond all compare when the blast was actually powerful enough to make Lucario faint from the blast! "Lucario! Return!" I said with worry as he got returned to his Pokeball and I handed it to Rose so she could tend to him.

"Well, I won the battle, so I get to eat you right up," Jasmine smirked. "Yes you do... but first..." I smirked as I used my psychic powers on my own body. I watched in amazement as my body began to get smaller and smaller until I was about 6 inches tall. "Oh my! W-What happened to you?" Jasmine gasped as I climbed out of my clothes that didn't shrink with me, a smile on my face as I looked up at the now-towering Steel-Type Gym Leader. "Victini gave me psychic powers like Sabrina and Olympia, so I was able to shrink myself with ease," I smirked up at her.

"So... am I supposed to eat you at this height now?" Jasmine asked. "That's the idea," I smiled. "Well... okay then... do you want the full tour or do you want to be coughed up after a bit?" "Well, since I haven't experienced it yet, I'd like to experience the full tour," I smirked at her as she wrapped her hand gently around my waist and I kept myself in place with my arms. "Good luck then, I guess," Jasmine said with an unsure smile, placing my feet in her mouth first and then slowly sucking me in bit by bit until all of me was inside of her mouth.

"Mmmm! You tashte good!" Jasmine smiled and moaned, my body flying all around her tongue as she spoke. "Just be careful not to chew on me," I smiled at her. "Of courshe," she giggled as she closed her teeth up and started to lick my body all over as I rode on her tongue like a bucking Tauros. It actually felt very fun and somewhat sexual to have her saliva coating every nook and cranny of me. "Mm..." Jasmine moaned as she flicked her tongue and throat back and I felt my face drop down into Jasmine's throat. I looked down into her gullet and saw nothing but darkness, being completely different than what I was used to.

With one more swift swallow, Jasmine got my face and arms into her throat, the throat muscles in the esophagus doing the rest of the job. It felt extremely sensational to feel my body going through Jasmine's tight throat, the muscles rubbing me in all the right places and making me very turned on. "Mm... she tasted so good..." Jasmine moaned from outside as I finally fell into the small space that was Jasmine's tummy. I could hear her burp cutely outside of me, making me giggle a bit as I placed my hands against Jasmine's stomach walls and began to massage them, making Jasmine actually move on the outside, since I could feel my body get moved forward from rubbing her stomach.

"OOHH! So GOOOOD!" I heard her moan on the outside. "Hehe! Apparently you like tummy rubs a lot," I smiled telepathically as I continued to do so, the result being Jasmine smacking me to the other side of her tummy, which surprised the hell out of me. "Cut it out! I have a new challenger looking for a gym badge," Jasmine frowned at me. "Fine... I'll stop making you feel good," I smiled as I simply felt my way around the stomach until I felt the pucker that led to the small intestines. I smirked and put my arms in first, the pucker opening and sucking me in, the sensation making me very curious as to how they felt like.

Once all of my body got into the small intestine, I felt my body rushing through them at high-speeds, the sensation of being bristled by all the villi making me very turned on. "This feels so good!" I moaned from the bristling of my body as I felt myself ready to cum. "Rgh... can't resist..." I then began to finger my pussy until I felt my cum begin to pour out of me, flowing down the small intestines with me as I found myself in the new area that I expected to smell like shit, but found it smelled like rocks and minerals instead. It was actually brighter inside of them than everywhere else in her body. And for good reason.

The entirety of Jasmine's large intestine was made up of crystals and gems that made their own light, as well as pieces of rock that looked to be turned into mushy dust. It looked very weird, so I decided to ask her a question telepathically to just her. "Hey, um... I'm in your large intestine now, and it looks like it is entirely made up of crystals and rocks... mind telling me if you're a hybrid or not?" I asked her. She didn't respond vocally, so I looked into her mind instead. _"I happen to be part Steelix... the Steelix that I use in battle is my father..."_ she admitted to me in thought. "I see... are you almost done with the battle? I need to get out of here soon," I admitted. " _Well, why don't you just go out of my asshole on your own? I don't have any kind of shit inside of me because of me being able to only eat and digest minerals, so you can just exit out easily and exit through my pants"_

* * *

Even though the way Jasmine explained how to get out of her sounded SO wrong, I eventually made it out of her pucker, slid down her leg, and just in time to see her see off a gym challenger with a new badge. "Can I make myself big yet?" I asked with a smile. "Go ahead," Jasmine giggled. I did just that and looked at her and the others in the corner, smiling to see that Rose had tended after Lucario and healed him up quite nicely. "Here, you'll need these," Jasmine smirked as she handed me the clothes that I shrunk out of.

"Thanks," I smiled as I put them back on and looked at the others with a smile. "So... who's up for taking a trip to Ransei?" I smiled at the others. "Well, can we become part of your Warlord team as well?" Claire asked with a smile. "How could I refuse an offer like that?" I giggled. Soon we would be off on Charizard's back to fly over to the nearby region of Ransei. And since we would be going to the southern-most part of it, I knew the first kingdom we would go to because of my research into the specific Warlords. "So who will we be battling first, mom?" Rose asked as all of us got on Charizard along with Mimikyu and Goomy being pressed together in between us to keep from falling off. "We're going to the kingdom of Aurora to face off against a young Warlord named Oichi," I smiled at them.

* * *

 **Hey everybody! I just wanted to have your opinions here as to whether I have Ashley be going for the champion of Ransei (by conquering all 17 Kingdoms) or if you would rather her just fight the girls of the place. If the former, then I will have each of the 11 Unique Warlord Females be in charge of the different Kingdoms with the other 6 being my personal favorites of the regular female warlords that I have a soft spot for. If the latter, then it will just be the 11 girls and I will just have Ashley get a championship elsewhere... I will leave the choice to you all :D**


	16. Ch16: Oichi (Giantess, Anal)

**Ch16: Oichi (Giantess, Anal)**

After flying on Charizard for about an hour (since Ransei was actually that far away), our group finally saw the region of Ransei over the horizon and we also saw something about it that just screamed epic. The entirety of the region was shaped into the likeness of the Alpha Pokemon, Arceus. Let me rephrase that. The Ransei region was shaped to look like the Pokemon that created our entire universe and everything that was in it! I knew for a fact that this had something to do with Ransei's legend that I read in Ivy's books before facing Jasmine.

"According to legend, the one who successfully unites all 17 Kingdoms of Ransei will not only gain the title of the Champion Warlord of Ransei, but the one who created the world will show itself to the Warlord who did so. The Legendary Pokemon Arceus," Victini smiled as we descended down into the clouds and we found that the southwestern portion of Ransei held 4 different Kingdoms. My goal was the central of the 4. The Kingdom of Aurora, home to Oichi, the Wigglytuff user. She was not a force to be trifled with, since she could easily heal everyone's energy with her Warrior Ability that she had called 'Soft Light'.

After we finally touched down outside of the Kingdom, I decided it best for our group to break for lunch and, after a hearty meal (except for me, since I was probably going to vore Oichi afterwards), our trio arrived at the entrance to the castle where we saw a duo of guards standing in front of the castle. Both of them had partners in the form of Minccino, which made me smile. "Halt! Who goes there?" the one on the left asked. "We are hoping to become the new owners of Aurora as well as start our journeys as trainee Warlords... will you please tell Oichi this?" I smiled at them. "Challengers? I must alert Lady Oichi immediately!" the one on the right exclaimed as he rushed into the doors of the castle and, after we waited for a few minutes, a group of 3 different people came out of the front doors. One was Oichi, but she also had 2 female followers.

"So, we have some challengers trying to claim Aurora for-" Oichi said before she saw us, her look of surprise being obvious on her face. "Oh my! Um... are you the challengers? Because you don't look like Warlords from our region at all, what with all this technology and weird fashion on you," she said to us. "Well, my name is Ashley Ketchum and these are my daughters in Rose and Claire... and we actually decided to travel to here all the way from Kanto on a journey of sorts," I smiled. "And what journey is that?" one of the two ladies behind her asked, holding onto her Starly with great care. "A journey to vore or be vored by female challengers of all kinds!"

"Huh? Vore? Are you talking about that new craze that happened a few weeks ago? Because we only heard about it yesterday," Oichi asked. "Well, yeah! It's something that happened to all female humans around the world. It allows the girl to not be able to digest meat and allows her to swallow actual humans down whole and alive," I explained, making all of their eyes go wide. "And, since we all happen to be able to link with Pokemon, we decided it should be a two-way thing. We'll not only vore any girl we win against, but we'll also go the extra mile and unite all of Ransei under my reign!" I smiled.

"My word... that is quite the epic goal to stride for... but are you sure that eating people whole and alive is safe?" Oichi asked. "Of course it is! I've so far vored over 21 people on my quest and all of them emerged unscathed, my daughters being two examples," I explained. "Okay then! If that's how we're going to do this! We accept your challenge! To the battlefield!" Oichi exclaimed as she snapped her fingers and the castle behind her actually transformed greatly from what it was before. It retracted the roof, stairs appeared in front of the entrance, and the entire battlefield was formed underneath the roof! It looked way too cool and wasn't at all what I expected.

"Well, shall we?" Oichi smirked as she and her group went up first and then we proceeded upwards. Upon seeing the battlefield, I smiled at just how simplistic that it looked, with various logs lining the area, some different hills and small ravines, and even some trees that lined the outer parts. It looked quite cute! "Well, this place looks quite dandy," I smiled at Oichi from my point of view, seeing that she was on the other side of the arena with her Pokemon. "Okay. The rules are simple. If you can knock all of our Pokemon out before the timer hits 10 minutes, you win my Kingdom," Oichi smiled. "And how about we make things a bit more interesting?" I smiled. "Whoever defeats the other will get to vore them. So if you defeat Rose, you vore her and if I defeat your Minccino follower, I vore her?" I smirked. "How curious... I accept!" Oichi smirked.

"Okay then! Victini, use V-Create on Wigglytuff!" I exclaimed. "You got it!" he exclaimed, his voice actually shocking Oichi as Victini attacked the balloon Pokemon with a shocking blast of amazing firepower. Wigglytuff flew back and into Oichi with its eyes all swirly. "Heh! Now it's my turn to attack! Mimikyu, use Play Rough on Munchlax!" Rose commanded. Mimikyu dashed forward and attacked the Pokemon with vicious tenacity. The same thing happened to the Munchlax as with Wigglytuff and only one more Pokemon was left on her side. "Goomy? Go over to Minccino and use Dragon Breath!" Claire smiled. Goomy slid over to Minccino and breathed the paralyzing breath right at the cleanly Pokemon, not defeating it, but paralyzing it in the process.

"N-No!" the follower exclaimed in worry. "Minccino? Can you attack?" the follower asked the young Pokemon. "M-Min..." it groaned, its body still being affected by paralysis. "Oi... Well, your turn," she gulped. "Okay then. Goomy, use Dragon Breath one more time!" Claire exclaimed. Goomy used the move once more and the Minccino got the swirly eyes once again. The timer only listed 9 minutes. We had won in only a minute!

"Amazing... you are so good at these battles, I'm actually speechless," Oichi gasped as she tended to her Pokemon and her allies and she exuded a small light of pink and blue. After it ended, all three of her team's Pokemon resuscitated back into life from their swirly state. "Well... you won our castle and, since you have proven your worth, we will not only allow you to vore us, but we will join you and your army in the process," Oichi smiled. "Sounds great!" I smirked.

* * *

Once we had successfully won the battle, Oichi led me into the center of the castle so that we could experience the vore experience with Rose voring Kiyo, the Minccino user, me voring Oichi, and Claire voring Gotoku, the Munchlax user. "This place looks amazing!" I smirked as I looked around the place and saw that, while the castle was a little small, the interior was splendid! It looked like what you would expect to see in a fancy manor with lavish statues and gorgeous art all over the place, mahogany furniture, and even velvet lining the walls and floors!

"I'm glad that you like it! Believe it or not, this castle is actually the least fancy out of all 17, so I'm glad to hear that you like it," Oichi smiled as she led me into the main bedroom and I saw that it was a comfy, memory foam, Queen size bed with the style of it being that of royalty. "Wow... Even the bedrooms look great!" I gawked. "Yeah, but now comes the other part..." Oichi smiled with intense blush on her face. "You're nervous. I can tell," I smiled at her. "W-Well... it's just that its the first time that I've let anyone see my body other than my parents... it's my first time," she blushed. "Well, I will make sure to be as gentle as possible," I smiled at her. "How will you be gentle again?" she asked. "Well, I may not look like it, but I can actually shrink others with my newfound psychic abilities I got from Victini," I admitted.

"Really? You can shrink people? Can you prove it?" Oichi asked. "Sure," I smirked as I looked into her eyes and her body soon shrunk down to the size of 5 inches tall, her clothes actually covering her body completely. "Mf! Mff!" she said in a muffled tone as she tried to find her way out of her clothes. I smiled and helped her out, sifting through the many sleeves until I found her shrunken form at the very bottom of the bunch. "Whew... thanks... hard to breathe with all of those clothes cutting me off," Oichi admitted, her blush even more intense as I held her shrunken form with a smile. "So how are we going to do this?" Oichi asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could do something unique since, when I shrink or get shrunk, the person is much more resilient to stuff," I admitted truthfully. "What do you have in mind?" she asked. I smirked and pulled my pants down and showed her my asshole, making Oichi's eyes go wide. "Y-You're gonna put me in there?" she asked with a whimper. "Don't worry. I'll wash you off afterwards," I smirked at her as I opened my pucker up and stuck her tiny head inside, smiling when I actually was able to suck her in with more ease than Cassidy.

"Mmff! C-Can't... Move..." Oichi groaned as only her feet remained outside of my butt and I smiled at her. "Ah... now I feel like I need to poop," I smirked as I pushed her in the rest of the way and I felt her try to move all throughout. "Oh yeah... that feels good..." I smiled, her tiny frame feeling a lot like a miniature penis going in and out of me. "Mmff! L-Let me out p-please? It's starting to reek..." Oichi groaned as I got up and walked over to the bathroom. After doing so, I put my butt over the tub and began to push Oichi out of my ass, successfully doing so and discovering that she did indeed smell like crap.

"Ew... this is gross..." Oichi groaned. "Well, how about we get you cleaned up and then you can vore me on our way off to bed?" I smirked. "Really? You'd let me vore you too even though you won?" Oichi asked. "Consider it your payback for me sticking you up my anus," I smirked at her. "You know, the way you said that made it sound very dirty," Oichi giggled. "It was meant to be dirty," I smirked back.


	17. Ch17: Ina

**Ch17: Ina**

After I went through the same experience that Oichi had to go through (and both of us showering afterwards), our group was still up and raring to have another Kingdom under our belt before bedtime tonight. "So which country should we head off to next? And what are our options?" I asked Oichi, since she was kind of the expert at this sort of thing. "Well, the nearest castles are Fontaine, Ignis, and Greenleaf, each owned by a female Warlord. In fact, all the nations of Ransei have a female Warlord running their kingdoms," Oichi smiled.

"Sounds fun!" Rose smirked. "What can we expect from each castle?" Claire asked. "Well, Fontaine is currently owned by Ina, the Empleon user, and she happens to be the toughest female Warlord I've ever met," Oichi explained. "Ignis is currently run by Kai, the Darmanitan user. And Greenleaf is being run by Princess Lila, a newcomer who has a Lilligant." "Well, how about we go after this Ina character? We could use a bit of challenge, and Ina sounds like a very challenging opponent," I smirked. "Teehee! Very well then! Let's start marching off to Fontaine!" Oichi smirked.

"I have a better option than walking," I smiled happily. "Really? And what would that be?" Oichi asked. I smiled and grabbed my Pokeball from my pocket, sending out my Charizard with a smile. "You know that you can't use Pokeballs in Ransei, right?" Oichi asked. "Hey, I have Pokeballs because I am a Pokemon Trainer. Besides, it's not like I'm going to capture any Pokemon here," I frowned back at her.

"Well... so long as you don't try to catch anyone's Pokemon, then they are allowed. I was just making sure you knew," Oichi frowned. "Very well then," I smirked as I boarded Charizard and I smiled as Oichi, Rose, and Claire all boarded along with their respective Pokemon. Wigglytuff didn't even get on, since she began to balloon her way along with us. "Hey, guards?" I smirked at the two guarding the front doors of the castle. "Tell Kiyo and Gotoku that they are in charge while I'm gone and to start training," I smiled at the two. "Yes, Lady Ashley!" the one guard smiled as I commanded Charizard to fly to Fontaine.

* * *

Upon arrival to Fontaine, we saw that the castle of Fontaine looked a little more complex than Aurora, since the castle was high up on a mountain area and that there were actually spouts of water being poured from the castle from two Dewott-styled fountain heads. And I could clearly see the battlefield on a small path to the west of us, which looked surprisingly more simple than Aurora's battlefield. It was a simple field of grass that had an obvious water gimmick.

After we approached the gates, the guards there looked to be both female, and both looking very tough. "Halt! What business do you have here?" the one on the right asked. "I wish to battle with Ina and gain Fontaine in the process," I smiled happily. "Very well! I shall alert her to your declaration of battle," the one on the left said as she went into the castle and we waited for a bit until an emerging figure came to greet us.

Her attire was very powerful-looking, having blue lines along her armored arms and bustier, an Empoleon trident on her forehead, and some more added doodads that made her look cute as well as powerful. And behind her were two other warlords, one of them being a male and one of them female. The male had a Samurott on his side and looked quite strong while the female had a Quagsire and looked like a farmer of sorts.

"I heard from the guard that I had some opponents, so Ina came out to see who her foe would be," Ina said, her pronoun usage confusing me. "And I see you have already conquered Aurora, as you have Oichi and her Wigglytuff by your side... and who are you three to have such strange Pokemon and strange attire?" I smiled and took the first step out. "I am Ashley, and I am on a quest to not only unite Ransei under my name, but also experience vore with anyone I conquer," I smiled, Ina's eyes going wide when I said the word 'vore'. "Vore? As in, the thing that allows one to eat another for fun?" Ina gasped. "You are correct," Oichi smiled with a blush.

"I am Claire, a former Dragon Type Gym Leader from the Johto Region," Claire saluted, even though she was the youngest among us. "And I am Rose. Me and Claire had bad pasts, so we experienced Pussy Vore reversal with Ashley to become her half-daughters," Rose explained. "Well, I hope you don't plan on using Pussy Vore at all during your stay here, because, when we found out about vore, we knew how dangerous Pussy Vore would be, since we may lose our links with our Pokemon afterwards. So, in Ransei, all vore is permitted except Pussy Vore," said the man behind Ina. "And how are you doing, Motochika?" Oichi smirked at him. "I just go with the flow," he smiled.

"Very well then. Let us go to the Battlefield," Ina smiled as she led the way down the stairs with her group and our group walked down behind them. Upon reaching the battlefield, I saw that it was indeed basic, but I liked the simplicity of the stage. There was even a waterwheel at one end and a small fountain on the other end. "I hope your group is able to withstand the water," Ina smirked. "I'm sure we can!" my Victini smirked, shocking Ina when he spoke. "If you're wondering why I can talk, it's because of a special translator device on my collar. Pretty neat, right?" Victini boasted. "I see.. so not only are you able to successfully link with other Pokemon, but you also came from a different region," Ina smiled. "No matter! I am Ina, and I have over a hundred victories under my belt! Commence the Timer!"

Once she said that, a small hologram projected from the Waterwheel's edge and it stated the same amount of time for conquering Aurora: 10 minutes. "Let the fight for Fontaine COMMENCE!" Ina exclaimed. "Okay then! Victini, go forward and use V-Create on Empoleon!" I smiled. "Right!" Victini smirked as he rushed forward and attacked Empoleon head-on, the force from the fire being enough to make Empoleon slide backwards from the blast as well as get a burn. "Well, I do say that your Pokemon has an amazing move," Ina gawked. "It's because I'm a Mythical Pokemon," Victini smirked. "Even better," Ina giggled. "Okay Wigglytuff! Can you step on the switch to stop the water flow?" Oichi asked. Wigglytuff bounded forward and hit the switch on the left, the water flow stopping as the sluice gate closed up.

"Now Mimikyu? Can you go into the ravine on the left and await further instruction?" Rose asked her fairy ghost. "Wait... what's a Mimikyu? Is that not a Pikachu?" the Quagsire user asked. "Mimikyu is a Pokemon that dresses up like Pikachu because it wants to be loved," Rose smiled. "And Goomy, would you do the same as Mimikyu and wait in the ravine?" Claire asked. "Goomy? That name is adorable!" Ina giggled, making Goomy feel a little awkward.

Our turn had ended at 9 minutes remaining. "Okay, Empoleon! Use Hydro Pump on Victini!" Ina commanded her Pokemon. Empoleon tried to use it on Victini, but it didn't quite take into account that he could turn invisible. "W-What?!" Ina asked in shock as the Hydro Pump fired and Victini was positioned to the right of it, having dodged the attack effortlessly. "Heh! Victini is not only the Victory Pokemon, but he is also able to turn invisible and give others some shared power!" I smiled at her. "You just keep those surprises coming, Ashley!" Ina giggled. "Quagsire, go over to Victini and use Mud Bomb!" the female warlord exclaimed. Quagsire walked over to the right side of Victini and sent a big ball of earth power at the little flyer. Victini didn't try to evade this one and simply took the hit like a champ.

"Ack! Can't see very well... and I suddenly feel sluggish..." Victini groaned as he started to move a bit slower. "Haha! That's because of Quagsire's Shackle ability! If a hit is successful, your speed is reduced!" the female warlord smiled. "No laughing at other's expenses, Naka," Motochika frowned. "As for you, Samurott, go into the ravine and use Aqua Tail on Mimkyu," Motochika commanded. Samurott complied and went up to Mimikyu to attack with Aqua Tail. It successfully hit, but it did absolutely no damage to the little mimic. "W-What?!" Motochika gawked. "Hah! Mimikyu's Decoy ability gives him full immunity to any first attack given to him in a battle!" Rose smirked. "Like I said, you just keep those surprises coming!" Ina smiled.

It was now our turn with only 8 minutes left. "Okay Victini! Use V-Create on Empoleon!" I smiled. Victini did just that, the attack being enough to knock Empoleon out of commission. "Drat! But your Pokemon lost its accuracy!" Ina exclaimed. "Well, that's where my Victory Star ability kicks in! Raises all moves of myself and my allies by 10 percent accuracy!" Victini gloated again. "And Mimikyu? Attack Samurott with Play Rough, please!" Rose smiled. Mimikyu complied and absolutely beat Samurott to a pulp, sending him flying backwards and into the nearby fountain from the force of it. "Damn! That little Pikachu wannabe is stronger than I thought!" Motochika gawked. "Wigglytuff! Attack Quagsire with Hyper Voice!" Oichi smirked, the force of the blast being enough to finish off Quagsire. How did I know that? Because of a small red light that happened after the attack, we knew that it was a critical hit!

"Damn... we lost the castle... but I have to admit, you guys were full of surprises!" Ina smiled at us. "And that is the ultimate aim of any battle. Surprise your opponent to gain the advantage. You have won Fontaine and we will enjoy our time together in your army, I'm sure," Ina smirked. "Well, if that's the case, then you're gonna have to send one of us to Aurora. The rules of Ransei dictate that only 6 Warlords are to occupy a kingdom at a time," Oichi said to me. "Hmm... how about Motochika goes to defend Aurora?" I suggested. "Heh. Wise choice, Lady Ashley," Motochika smiled. "I shall be on my way to Aurora and I should arrive by nightfall."

* * *

After Motochika had went back to Aurora, the sun was beginning to set and me and my group had to determine what to do with one of the contenders having been gone. "I would like to eat Oichi, so you two can decide on who gets to eat who," Rose smirked as she took Oichi by the hand and dragged her off to one of the various bedrooms. "Hmm... how about I have Ina and you get Naka?" I smiled at Claire. "Heh. Fair enough," she smiled as Ina timidly approached me and I led her to her room, which was full of trinkets relating to steel type Pokemon and a few for water types.

"Um... I have a question for you, Lady Ashley..." Ina asked as I sat down on the bed. "Yeah? What is it?" I asked her. "Would it be possible for you to eat me fully clothed? I'm... not really comfortable with people seeing me naked..." Ina said, her voice showing that she was a little afraid. "Well, I can't very well have metal plating in my stomach, but I can eat you while you're wearing your undies if that's okay," I said to her. "I see... just promise that you won't think any less of me when I take off my armor, okay?" Ina gulped. "Why would I think less of you?" I asked her honestly.

Ina simply sighed and removed her bodice first, having it drop to the ground to reveal something that I never would've expected. Ina had not 2, but 4 different boobs on her. She was an obvious Miltank hybrid. "S-See... a few months ago, we were testing new technology in Valora, the only Kingdom in Ransei that allows people to use technology," Ina explained. "And I accidentally slipped into the experiment and, as you can guess, my genes were mixed into a Miltank's and Miltank gained some of my genes... now Miltank is able to give birth normally without an egg while I can. And she now has 2 udders whereas I have 4 boobs... it is so embarrassing and it makes me feel inadequate..." Ina began to tear up at me.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, hon," I sighed as I took Ina and hugged her gently. "You... you don't think I look ugly?" Ina asked. "No, in fact, I think you look sexy with 4 boobs," I admitted to her. "You do?... Okay then..." Ina gulped as she laid down on the bed on her back and smiled at me. She then removed her 2 bras and then her lower clothes. She also removed her trident and let her hair down from the ponytail it was put into. "Then please, eat me and pleasure me as you will," Ina smiled.

I smiled and blushed as I took Ina's feet and I put them in my mouth, loving the taste as I started to send Ina down into my stomach bit by bit. "Ooh... your throat muscles are squeezing me like a massage..." Ina moaned at the feeling. "Hehe," I smiled as I sucked in some more and reached Ina's pussy, smiling as I started to lick it all over, making Ina very turned on as she placed her left hand inside my mouth to finger herself. "Hah... hah... haaa!" Ina moaned as she fingered herself, which turned into outright ecstasy as I started to swallow some more and I then began to fondle her four breasts with my hands.

"AHH! D-Don't do thaaa! M-My milk will come out!" she moaned at me as I started to see milk drain from the tips of the lower boobs. "Mmm..." I moaned when I got the lower boobs in my mouth, suckling on them to get some of their delicious milk, which tasted just like moomoo milk. "Rgh... s-So GOOD!" Ina moaned as I swallowed further and began to assault her upper breasts, licking them all over until they also produced milk. The milk alone was starting to make my stomach full, which made me smile. "AHHH!" Ina exclaimed as she finally climaxed, her cum filling up my tummy as well as all the milk that traveled down my throat. "Hah... hah... that was awesome... I didn't know... vore could be... so sexual..." Ina moaned as I sucked in her head and then her ponytail.

With three more large gulps, I finally got every bit of Ina into my tummy, the milk as well as her in there making it more bloated than any of the other girls before. "It's all full of my milk in here... it's feels like I'm in a big carton of milk, actually," Ina smiled as she pushed on the stomach wall and I smiled at her hand print that she made on my skin. I placed my hand there and smiled at her. "Can I go to sleep with you inside me tonight?" I asked with a smirk. "Sure... this milk bath feels very nice..." Ina smiled at me.


	18. Ch18: Princess Lila (?)

**Ch18: Princess Lila(?)**

The next morning, I coughed up Ina in the shower area and she cleaned herself off from her time spent in my stomach. She actually smelled like fresh moomoo milk even after showering, which made me smile when she acted as if it were nothing. "So, a new day, a new start to life... now where are we fighting at today?" Ina asked me when we sat at the breakfast table. "Well, I was actually planning on going for Greenleaf. I want to see just how strong Princess Lila really is, especially since she recently became the Warlord of Greenleaf," I smiled. "Okay then! Orders are orders, so let's go off to Greenleaf," Oichi smiled.

"This time, we're walking though. I don't think that Charizard will be able to fit all of us on his back at once... and someone needs to stay behind to look after Fontaine while we're gone," I said. "I'll look after it if you don't mind," Oichi smiled. "I'll stay behind for this one too," Claire said with a smirk. "Okay then! Ina, Rose, Mimikyu and Empoleon? It's time to march off to Greenleaf!" I smirked

* * *

To be honest, marching for Greenleaf was just as small a time amount as we would've had to walk if we were going from Viridian City to Pewter City through the Viridian Forest. It was that short of a walk and we made it there within only 20 minutes. "Wow, that was a very short distance! I'm surprised," I admitted to the others. "Well, Ransei is one of the smaller regions out there in terms of total landmass, and these roads are designed so that you can always go to the Castle on the main road," Ina explained with a smirk.

When we finally arrived at Greenleaf castle, we saw that the area to the left and right of the place were covered in hedge mazes and that the entire castle was inside a large greenhouse dome, something that seemed fitting for a grass type kingdom. "Excuse moi, but why are you here?" asked a lady at the front entrance that had a floral pattern to her outfit. "I was hoping to battle Princess Lila to see if I could claim Greenleaf as my own, is that okay?" I smirked at her. "Oh! Of course! I shall go fetch her right away!" she smiled as she went into the castle.

After waiting for a few minutes, the doors opened and the lady known as Princess Lila appeared before us... but I immediately noticed something off about her. For one thing, I instantly recognized her face, since I knew that I had seen it on my trip to Alto Mare on my trips in the past. And I also knew that I distinctly remembered the girl's hair style, as it looked a little like wingtips on either side of her head... and it was then that she gasped and immediately blushed at seeing me... and when she didn't make any sound at all, that was when I recognized her.

"Um... Princess Lila? Are you okay, m'lady?" asked one of her fellow warlords who had an Audino with her. "I apologize for her... she has no ability to speak, you see," she said. "Yeah... I know... I've met you before..." I gawked as I looked at her in the face some more. I began to blush immensely as did she, so I decided to try and talk to her with my mind. "A-Are you Latias? From Alto Mare?" I asked her with my mind. Lila gasped inaudibly again at this and looked at me with a face of giddy happiness. She rushed into me and knocked me to the ground, kissing me right on the lips in front of everyone.

"WAH! P-Princess Lila?!" one of the workers exclaimed in shock, him having a Whimsicott with him. "She's not Princess Lila..." Victini gasped as he looked at her closely. "I know I'd sense that psychic lineage anywhere! That's Latias!" he exclaimed. When Victini said those words, nearly everyone around us looked at us with shock and awe, some exclaiming 'WHAT?!' while others exclaimed 'Our Warlord is a Pokemon?!'.

Latias didn't care however, as she just kept her embrace on my person. I then heard her voice in my head, as I expected her to. "I... I never thought I'd see you again, Ashley... you did so much for me and I haven't been able to repay the favor," Latias actually sobbed in her head as she began to produce tears of joy. "Um... should we... um... defend? Or do we do something else?... I don't think there's anything in the rule books about a Pokemon being able to turn into a human and become the leader of a castle," said another man who had a Serperior on him, as well as dressing like a Serperior as well. "I don't think that's really the issue here, Motonari," Ina frowned at him.

"I can translate for Latias if you don't mind," I admitted as Latias finally let go and she kept blushing immensely. "You mean you can understand her?" Ina asked with shock. "I have psychic powers, so I can talk to her in her mind. She is able to do the same to me," I smiled at them. Latias smiled and looked at me, her thoughts coming in clear as day.

* * *

 _"Latias! I'm going to go to the garden today! Wanna come with me?" asked Bianca to Latias with a smile. Latias smiled back and followed her through the street with a giggle. It had been 6 years and counting since Ashley had come to Alto Mare and it was also the anniversary of the day that Latios sacrificed himself to save the city from disaster. It had become a small tradition for Bianca and Latias to travel to the secret garden to play with each other as well as pay respects to Latios every year at this time. It was also at this time that something was going on with Team Rocket with the Vore Potion. It had exploded by this time and it was beginning to cover the extent of the world. But little did Latias and Bianca know, that it didn't just affect humans with its arrays._

 _"Haha! You're such a fun Pokemon Latias! It seems like only yesterday since we first met," Bianca smiled at her. Latias smiled back as they entered the garden and they then noticed something. In the garden area, the air seemed to have a small scent that made Latias a little dizzy when she got exposed to it. "L-Latias? Are you doing alright?" Bianca asked her friend. Latias smiled, but her transformation was already starting to kick in when she didn't even want to transform. The scent had already done its job._

 _What did the scent belong to? And what did it do to Latias? Well, after Latias woke up from being passed out, she looked herself over and noticed that she wasn't in her normal form, but she was in her human disguise that she made to resemble her friend Bianca. And after she tried to change back, since she was in a human hospital, she found that, despite her being a Pokemon, she couldn't change back no matter how hard she tried. It was then that a television broadcast was talked about on the news. A broadcast that made Latias shocked. The vore potion. A potion made from Pokemon ingredients that allowed all female human beings to be able to swallow down other humans for fun without fear of digestion. But Latias knew better. She knew for a fact what the vore potion did other than that._

 _She knew of this because of an ancient scroll that she had looked at while under Arceus's care as a youngster. The scroll said that, should someone ever be daring enough to create a substance from Gulpin bile and Aromatisse pheromones, the result would not just affect the human's biological structure, but it would also affect any female Legendary Pokemon. But the effects on Legendary Pokemon would be twofold. They would gain everything that the humans could gain, but at a cost. They would lose their Pokemon form and be turned into humans permanently. Latias, as well as other Pokemon like Meloetta, Some Shaymin, and many other unfortunate legendary Pokemon, were now unable to go back to their original selves._

* * *

"Whoa... that is some very deep stuff... so Latias was permanently turned into a human after the vore perfume covered the world?" Motonari asked with an eye of curiosity. Latias nodded and had a deep, inaudible sigh. "But since she was a Pokemon before that, and because she doesn't know how to talk to people telepathically, she was still unable to talk at all. She's only able to use her Pokemon language," I said with a frown as I hugged her back. "So what do we do here? I mean, we have never had a Pokemon be a Warlord of a country here before, after all," Ina asked. "Well, she is able to link with other Pokemon, so I'd say she qualifies as a Warlord in my books," Motonari stated with a smile.

"But does that mean that we should defend, Latias?" asked the Audino user. Latias smiled back and went over to my side, saying the words to me in my mind for me to translate for her. "She's telling me that she's going to give her castle to me as a debt repaid from our time in Alto Mare," I smiled. "A-Are you sure, Lady Latias?" the Whimsicott user asked. Latias simply nodded and held her arm in mine. "Well, that settles that... Greenleaf is yours, Ashley," Rose smiled. "Yep. Now if you'll excuse moi, we need to talk about which countries we must reside in," Motonari said. "As for our names, I am Kame, the Whimsicott user," the one smiled. "And I am Chiyo, the Audino user," the other smiled. "Okay then. Motonari will go to Fontaine while Chiyo and Kame will go to defend Aurora," I smiled.

* * *

After all of that was done, I decided it best to sleep with Latias in the main bed area, since it was a queen size bed. And the best part was that it was completely made out of soft flower petals and the pillows were made of Cottonee fluff. "Latias... are you up?" I asked her with a smile. "Yes... I am awake... I'm just a little scared..." Latias admitted in her thoughts. "Because of your sudden transformation?" I asked her. "Y-Yeah... I mean, I'm not even considered a Pokemon anymore. It just scares me to think that I can never fly in the skies on my own ever again," Latias sighed.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Latias with a smile, hugging her while we laid down. "You're still you, Latias. Even in human form, you regained your psychic abilities and you regained your form you took from your time in Alto Mare. If you ask me, I think that you look cuter like this," I smiled at her. "T-Thanks... can I ask you a question?" Latias smiled. "Yes?" I smiled back. "I know it'd be too much to ask... but could I vore you? I want to feel you closer to me than just your hands on me..." Latias asked with a sigh. "Of course you can, Latias," I smiled at her.

Latias looked at me with a funny look as if she didn't believe me, but when I started taking off my clothes, she began to see that I wasn't joking at all. "I'll make you feel as comfortable as possible from the inside out, okay Lati?" I asked her with a smile. "Thank you, Ashley. I'd like that very much," Latias smiled as she began to lather my feet with her tongue after I took my position.

Latias took her time while sticking my body in her mouth, swallowing once after every five licks, sending me down into her throat slowly but surely, the feeling of her tongue caressing me making me very turned on. "Mm... you taste amazing," Latias moaned in thought at me, reaching my crotch and fondling it with her tongue mercilessly. "Ah yeah!... That feels so good!" I moaned as Latias finished licking it and took me in some more, fondling my breasts as she continued swallowing me down.

"Keep it up! I love it!" I moaned at her, feeling my body get squeezed into Latias bit by bit, only my head outside of her body. "You really like this in a sexual way, Ashley?" Latias asked with a smile, gulping again so that my head was getting squeezed down her tight throat. "Yeah... this feels very erotic if you're into it," I sighed as I finally felt myself cum inside of her belly, plopping down into it with a few more seconds of tight squeezing. I was finally completely surrounded by the first Pokemon I had ever had any feelings for.

"By the way, Latias?" I asked her with a smile. "Yes? What is it?" she asked back as I rubbed her stomach as per our deal, earning a small coo from her in her own Pokemon language, something I kind of expected. "When I left Alto Mare all that time ago... was it you that kissed me? Or was it Bianca?" I smiled. "It was me, without a doubt. Bianca was painting at that time and I kissed you as a thank you for helping me out," Latias smiled. "So it wasn't because you were in love with me?... Because I actually had a secret crush on either you or Bianca, depending on which one of you kissed me. I still remember Brock's face at that time. He was way too stunned for words," I giggled. "Yeah, I could sense his astonishment with my Eon powers at the time... but um... are you saying you want to have a relationship with me?" Latias asked. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I love you, Latias," I smiled at her as I kissed her stomach walls, earning a little bit of a coo as well. "I love you too, Ashley..." Latias smiled back.


	19. Ch19: Kai (Mass Vore)

**Ch19: Kai (Mass Vore)**

After another day passed us by (and after I was coughed up by Latias in the shower), Ina showed me a map of Ransei's western half and where the next few kingdoms were. "Well, since we have gained more territory since last time we went over this map, let's go over who the two other countries are that we can battle as well as Kai," she explained. "Fine with me," I smiled. "This country here, with the giant generator-styled castle, is Violight, which excels at Electric types. Ginchiyo is the one in charge there and she absolutely hates losing," Latias explained to me, which I translated.

"And as for this country here, Pugilis, it excels at Fighting type Pokemon. The one currently in charge there is a new face as well, her name being 'Diana'. And we already know of Kai being Warlord of Ignis," Ina explained. "Sounds fun! But how about we just stick with fighting Kai in Ignis? I want to see her fiery spirit come out," I smirked. "You're playing with fire, mom... literally," Rose joked, earning some laughs from around us.

"Okay, now let's start the march... but first, who is going to defend us and who should we bring along?" Rose asked. "I think that this can be a team of myself, Rose, Latias, and Claire this time," I smiled. "Okay then. We shall send word to Fontaine Castle to have Claire meet you in Ignis, then," Ina smiled back at me. "Sounds cool! How will you do it though?" I asked. "We have special messengers who are allowed to traverse the area via blimps in order to tell other countries of battle plans, important Pokemon sightings, etc," Ina explained. "Okay then. You get on that and be sure to defend this castle with all your might," I smirked at Ina. "You have my word," she smirked.

* * *

After our group traversed across the bridge of Greenleaf over to Ignis, we immediately saw why it got its name. There was actually a trio of volcanoes that surrounded the castle of Ignis and one of them looked to have a battleground set up within it! "Whoa... I bet that if those things erupted, that this place would be gonzo," Rose gulped. "Not quite. See, the castles are made of pure Orichalcum, a rare metal that was found in this region long ago and only used to craft our different castles," Latias explained. "So even if the volcanoes were to erupt, the castle would be unharmed." "Heh. Nifty," I smiled.

Once Claire met up with us, we all went up to the front doors to see a woman clad in red and yellow robes training with a large Darmanitan. The girl in question had long, messy hair that went up into a giant, messy beehive hairdo. Her sleeves were incredibly long and actually covered her hands up the whole way, she had a bra coated in fire patterns, and her skirt also had afire motif. And her hair was kept in place with a hairband that had two sets of three fiery feathers on it. She looked awesome.

"We were hoping to fight for a castle here, so could we do so?" I smiled at Kai, breaking her out of her training mode. "W-What?! Challengers? ALRIGHT! Time to ignite the fires of awesomeness!" Kai exclaimed loudly as she pushed a button and the ground around us suddenly began to quake, a staircase to the right of us leading to the battlefield volcano. "Let's fight in fiery passion in the volcano!" Kai smiled as a single follower came out with a Chandelure beside her person. "My name is Maa, and I will be helping Kai fight today," she smiled as we all went onto the stairs and into the volcano.

Upon entering our side of the field, we could see that the entire field actually had lava everywhere! "How d'ya like the looks of this place, girl? Doesn't it just BURN with passion?!" Kai exclaimed in eccentric form. "I can see the fire of the field and the fire within you, Kai. Now let's fight," I smiled. "Set the timer for 15 minutes! Time to fight!" Kai smirked as I saw a timer on the wall of the volcano get set to 15 minutes. "Your move, city slicker," Kai smiled. "Very well. Victini, go forward and into the lava," I smiled at him. "With pleasure," he smiled back as he hovered onto the lava with a smile.

"Mimikyu, let's go over to the pathway by the lava," Rose smiled as Mimikyu did so. After Claire moved her Goomy to the right side of the field and Latias moved her Lilligant towards the lava alongside Victini, it was Kai's turn. "The odds are against us, but we can still fight with the best of 'em! Darmanitan, go and use Fire Blast on Lilligant and that Pokemon next to it!" Kai exclaimed, her Darmanitan rushing up and blasting both Victini and Lilligant with a blast so intense that it actually went in a cross-like pattern across the two Pokemon and to the sides of Darmanitan.

"Whoa! Pretty impressive!" I gawked, but mostly at the fact that Latias's Lilligant still held strong after the fiery blast. "Heh. Not many Grass Types are able to withstand my Darmanitan's fiery passion!" Kai exclaimed. "Hmm," Latias hummed, since she really couldn't vocalize much else. "Chandelure, use Fire Spin on 'Goomy'," Maa said to her chandelier Pokemon. What happened next was something that we definitely weren't expecting.

The Fire Spin actually hit exactly 5 times in a row, and it actually was so strong in terms of attack power, Goomy was knocked out right after the fifth blast! "Goomy! Dammit... how strong is a Fire Spin in this joint anyways?" Claire pouted, her swear actually surprising Kai and Maa. "Um... how old is she again?" Kai asked. "She used to be 18, but now she's 12 because of willingly starting over via pussy vore," I frowned. "Huh... learn somethin' new every day," Kai said with a small smile.

"Okay then, now it's our turn. Victini, use V-Create on Darmanitan!" I said, Victini smirking happily. "VVVEEEECREATE!" he exclaimed as he made the v-shaped blast at Darmanitan, the blast actually doing quite a bit of damage. "Darmanitan! Are you okay?" Kai asked. "Dar... manitan!" he exclaimed. "That was a critical hit by far! Now for my turn. Mimikyu, use Play Rough on Chandelure," Rose smirked, her Mimikyu locking eyes with the fire ghost and hitting him all over with so much force, he was sent flying back to the start with a knockout! "Chandelure! No!" Maa exclaimed.

Latias then hummed to Lilligant with her mind and the Pokemon smiled and used Petal Dance on Darmanitan, which actually did manage to do some good damage, but still not defeat it. In fact, it's wounds completely healed up! "Hah! My Darmanitan's skill has activated! With Spirit intact, when he gets low on health, he restores all of it back and gains an attack bonus to boot!" Kai exclaimed as Darmanitan pounded his chest. "Now, Darmanitan, how about you use Fire Blast on all of their Pokemon?" Kai smirked. Darmanitan smiled and tried to use Fire Blast on all of us, the only one actually getting hit however, being Mimikyu. And the shocking part? It managed to bypass it's Decoy ability and completely 1 hit KO it!

"Mimikyu! Are you all right?" Rose asked as she went up to the hurt ghost fairy. "Well, now it's our turn with 7 minutes left. Victini, V-Create!" I said. "Check!" he smirked as he went right up to Darmanitan's backside and blasted him right in the back, which I smiled at. Latias hummed again and Lilligant attacked Darmanitan once more, the question finally coming out of Kai's mouth. "Hey, how come you aren't giving your Lilligant orders, girl? You just hum and then she attacks?" Kai asked in confusion. "She's unable to speak normally, so she can only speak telepathically," Victini frowned. "Ah... I see. And how are you able to talk, little guy?" Kai asked. "Because I have a translator from Johto, see?" he smirked as he showed off his small chip that was embedded on his neck.

"Ah. Well, no more games! Darmanitan will use Fire Blast once more!" Kai smirked, Darmanitan sending out a fiery blast at the sides, which managed to do some more damage to Victini, though Lilligant avoided it yet again thanks to Latias's quick telepathy. "Dang it! Why is this Lilligant so difficult to hit?" Kai asked. "I dunno, but I'm going to end it! Victini, V-Create!" I exclaimed. Victini did just that on Darmanitan's backside again and, this time, the giant ball of fire fell to the ground with swirls. "Yes! Ignis Castle is ours!" I smiled.

"Hmph! Well, good job at that. Defeating my Darmanitan's fire is definitely no easy task," Kai smirked. "Thanks, Kai... now about you and Maa," I frowned. "Yeah, yeah, already heard it from the messenger guy. Said you were planning on voring all of us female Warlords after beating us. Let's get it over with," she frowned.

* * *

When we were inside the castle, I was shown to the main rooms while Rose, Maa, Kai, and Claire followed me. I decided that we would vore each other in the order that we had beaten each other in and so that meant that Claire would get eaten first, then Maa, then Rose, then Kai, and finally myself. It would be the first time I'd have 5 people in my stomach at once, so I decided to eat them all at once to see if I could do it. Kai had already filled up on the others and now it was our turn in the main bedroom of the castle, one that looked very cozy and also passionate with all the fiery tapestry around.

"Well, I will admit one thing... this vore business is a little bit hard on my back... can barely walk with a gut like this," Kai frowned. "Don't get too upset, Kai. Besides, you'll be in my belly soon enough," I smirked at her. "Uh huh... they keep moving inside me... it's like they want me to feel good from a tummy rub," Kai admitted. "Yeah... hey, listen, but I have a good way of how to get all of you inside me without me possibly choking to death," I smirked. "Yeah, what's that?" Kai asked. "I have a bit of psychic powers from Victini, so I'm able to shrink myself or others down in size. Would you mind if I shrunk you and the others down to the size of at least 3 feet?" I asked.

"Heh. Sounds like it'd be fun. But only if you make us normal sized again after you eat us," Kai frowned. "Do I have any say in it?" Maa asked. "You don't wanna be shrunk and then return to normal size?" I heard Claire ask, her voice barely audible with all the skin around her. "Well, I was just hoping that you'd ask me as well," Maa frowned. "Would you like to be shrunk and then return to normal?" Kai asked with a frown. "Yes, please. Just be gentle with all of us, Lady Ashley," Maa frowned.

I smiled and did just that, Kai and the others shrinking down to an easily edible size of 3 feet, which made Kai a bit shocked when she was now too small for her clothes, which in hindsight were already loose on her. "Huh? Did she do it?" asked Maa from inside the still-large gut, as I simply picked up Kai with a smile. "Be gentle with me," Kai smiled as I licked her feet and then stuck them in my mouth, loving the taste already. "She did, didn't she?" I heard Maa ask again as I slowly sent Kai's feet and legs down my throat, already at her giant gut.

"Rgh... getting a bit tight in here..." Claire groaned, her voice barely audible as well. She was inside everyone after all. "It.. It feels so good... this tongue business over my body is making me a bit turned on," Kai said with an intense blush as she began to fondle her tits, which I helped her with by licking them once I got to them. "Uwah! N-Naughty!" she exclaimed in ecstasy as I smirked and continued to swallow, making it to her head and smiling at her face-to-face. "You're very good at making a woman turned on, ain't ya?" Kai smirked at me as I simply sucked in the rest of her and kissed her with my tongue in her open mouth. "Touche," she smirked as I swallowed again and I traced her head as it went the rest of the way down my tight throat.

When I finally felt all of the girls fall into my stomach, I immediately made it big once I got back on the bed, my shirt nearly ripping from the sheer size of my stomach now. "Mm... I think I'm going to fall asleep now... sleep tight, girls," I smiled as I rubbed my giant gut and ended up pulling my shirt up to my chest to prevent it from tearing anymore. "Goodnight, mom," I heard Rose and Claire say while Kai and Maa said "Goodnight" in general.


	20. Ch20: Diancie

**Ch20: Diana(?)**

After I shrunk and coughed up everyone in different intervals the next morning, we all cleaned off our bodies, I returned them to normal size and then we deliberated one which area we should fight next. "Which of the two should we fight? Diana of Pugilis? Or Ginchiyo of Violight?" Claire asked with a smile. "I think we should go after Diana first. Her kingdom has more access to our kingdoms than Violight does with 2 if we go after her and three if we were to attack Violight," I said. "Okay then, we'll do that then!" Rose smirked happily.

"But we still need to tell the kingdoms of Fontaine and Greenleaf to train and develop their kingdoms respectively. Do we happen to have any messengers?" I asked, Kai smirking at that. "Sure, we do. I'll go and tell the messenger to give the word to the countries before we set sail," Kai smiled. "Great! Then it'll be you, me, Claire, Latias, and Rose all heading off to Pugilis. Could you tell me what the fighting area looks like?" I smiled at Kai. "Sure. It's basically a giant wrestling ring where you have to capture all of the pennants and keep hold of them for 2 minutes or have all of them when only 2 minutes are left on the clock to win. Quite simple, really," Kai smirked "Fun!" Rose giggled.

* * *

After Kai gave the word to the messengers, our group then started to march towards Pugilis, the walk being quite easy and us arriving in only 5 minutes of walking. It was quite literally the closest kingdom to Ignis! And when we arrived, we happened to see a woman training with a very strong-looking Machamp. But the woman in question? I felt like her hairstyle and body color looked quite familiar. Her body color was almost dark grey and her hair was fashioned in pinks and whites and was fashioned to look like a tiara. "Very good, Machamp! Keep it up, yes?" the woman smiled... without moving her lips! It was then that I recognized her completely.

"Diancie? Princess Diancie?! Is that you?" I asked in shock, the girl looking at me and gasping when she saw me. "Ashley? IT IS YOU!" she exclaimed in pure joy as she ran up to me and hugged me, which made Latias a bit jealous, but I smiled at her when she finished hugging me just as quickly. "I guess you went through the same thing as Latias did, huh?" I asked her, noting her attire as well. She was dressed in a long pink kimono with bits of rock attached to it here and there and a large fist-shaped gem in a broach on her chest.

"That is the case, yes. But I'm not going to let that change who I am! I'm still a powerful Pokemon deep down inside me, but now with added perks from that vore potion or whatever they called it... wait, are you the new warlord that's going around and challenging all the kingdoms south of us?" Diancie asked with a smile. "Yes, I am. And my rules are that, when I beat someone, I vore them," I smirked. "Of course! Let's go to the fighting arena and get ready to fight! It's right this way," Diancie smiled as she grabbed a horn hidden in a bag on her shoulder and blew into it, all of us following her to an arena-styled fighting place and her being joined by a strong-looking warrior with a Conkeldurr and a guy that looked like a ninja who had a Scrafty.

"Set the timer for 20 minutes and we'll get ready to do battle! Please make the first move, Lady Ashley?" Diancie smiled with her usual politeness. "But of course. Victini, go into the ring and get the first banner," I smiled at him. "Right!" he smirked, going to the one on the far right. My teammates all followed, but they all waited in the entrance to the ring before they ended their turns. "Okay, we shall proceed, Machamp," Diancie smiled. Machamp then proceeded into the ring, followed by Conkeldurr and Scrafty.

"Victini, go to Machamp and us V-Create on him," I smirked at him. Victini did just that and Machamp looked to still be standing strong, his body blocking the Pokemon from entering the ring on their own side. "That attack had a lot of kick to it!" Diancie gawked. "That's the power of the victory Pokemon for ya," I smirked as Victini smiled proudly. After Mimikyu, Lilligant, and Goomy entered the ring at different intervals, it was Diancie's turn with our group having 2 banners already. "Okay, Machamp. Let's attack Victini with Cross Chop!" Diancie smiled, the Machamp using the move on Victini and him not minding the blow too much. "Is that all ya got?" Victini smiled widely, which was making me smile.

"Okay then, time for us to have our turn again," I smiled. "Victini, V-Create again on Machamp," I smiled, Victini doing just that and the Machamp getting knocked out from the blast. And once that happened, Diancie gawked and smiled at me. "Nice work, Ashley!" Diancie smiled. "We're just getting started. Mimikyu, go over there and attack Conkeldurr with Play Rough," Rose smiled, her Mimikyu rushing toward and past Victini and attacking the Conkeldurr, the big guy getting knocked out in one hit!

"Whoa! That was awesome! Never did I think my Conkeldurr would be defeated by a smaller Pokemon, but here we are! Great job, girl!" the big guy smiled. "Speaking of which, what's your name, sir?" I asked him with a smile. "My name is Yoshihiro. I used to be the one in charge of Pugilis before Diane beat me in battle," he smiled. "It's Diancie, actually," Diancie smiled honestly. "Really? That's a unique name," Yoshihiro smiled. "It's because she used to be a Mythical Pokemon before being exposed to the potion. It also happened to my friend Latias before she became Princess Lila," I explained as Lilligant took control of another pennant while Goomy took the other pennant. After the ninja attacked with Scrafty and failed due to Mimikyu being a ghost type being exposed to High Jump Kick, it took damage allowing Goomy to finish the fight by attacking him in the backside.

"Congratulations are in order, Lady Ashley. Pugilis Castle and all of its amenities are yours. As well as Yoshihiro, myself, and Shimoyama are now in your army," Diancie smiled. "Okay then. By the way, Yoshihiro and Shimoyama? You're going to go to defend Greenleaf for now. Diancie, you're staying here so we can have the deal play out tonight," I smiled at her. "But of course, Lady Ashley," Diancie smiled at me as Yoshihiro and Shimoyama nodded and went on their way to Greenleaf.

* * *

Once everyone got off to bed, I went with Diancie to the bedding area of Pugilis, which was a bit smaller than the other castles, but it still had a large bed and smaller beds for the other castle staff and warlords. "Make yourself comfortable, Lady Ashley. May you allow me to slip into something more comfortable before you vore me?" Diancie smiled. "I'll allow it," I smiled at her, Diancie then going over to a closet and taking off her clothes so that she was only in a bra and panties. "I already know that clothes disintegrate in stomachs, but I kinda want to remain pure. You understand. I am still a princess, I just haven't been called back to the Carbink to make anymore diamonds, which I'm still able to do, by the way," Diancie smiled at me.

"I will keep that promise, Diancie. Should I also prevent from tasting you too much? Especially in the personal areas?" I asked her. "Of course. I don't want to have my pureness tainted from this vore thing. I know it changed my persona and I know that when I am getting eaten that I may have the urge to feel pleasure, but I want you to nibble my body gently but firmly if you see me start to get turned on. Can you do so?" Diancie asked me. "Of course. I'll keep you pure and promise not to pleasure you," I said to her, Diancie nodding as she got on her back and pointed her feet at me. When she did so, I took her feet and placed them in my mouth, me cooing at the taste, but knowing not to glide my tongue all over her body. I didn't want to pervert her pure princess ways and I intended to honor her wishes.

It didn't take long of my gulping down Diancie's body before she started to moan, me having to bite gently around her thighs to snap her back. "Ow!... Thanks," Diancie said when she snapped from it. I simply winked and continued to swallow Diancie's body as I got to her naval and then to her breasts, which I noticed were pretty small now that I really got a look at them. Easily B cup breasts, which made her doubly cute. But of course, I didn't peer too long because I didn't want to be a pervert and because I wanted to keep her pure. That and her breasts were still covered by her bra.

Diancie then moaned again when I gulped in her chest, me biting a tiny bit harder to snap her back, Diancie using her free hand to slap me across the face. "S-Sorry! I... I just didn't expect you to bite harder," Diancie said with concern. Though I had to admit the slap did hurt me, I had been through worse when training my Charizard's flames to be the hottest. I still had burns that were trying to heal after his last training session, which was right before the championships of Kanto. I then gulped Diancie's head into my body and soon got to her dainty little hands, me seeing that she actually held something embedded in her plams that made me gasp. One of them was a keystone. And the other was her Mega Stone.

I quickly gulped Diancie down the rest of the way and had to wonder how she got them stuck in her hands like that. "Thanks for keeping me pure whilst eating me, Lady Ashley," Diancie said from my stomach as it started to grumble with her inside of it. "I noticed that your hands have your keystone and mega stone embedded within them, Diancie. How did that happen?" I asked, Diancie smirking at that. "Well, I am still a Pokemon, so I am able to use moves, just not as effectively now that I'm human as well. I can enhance my moves when I turn myself into Mega Diancie, which I found is the only time that I am able to turn back into my original Pokemon form. Sadly, it doesn't last long and I turn back to normal after only 5 minutes. And Ransei rules say that the Pokemon have to do battle with their Warlords instructions. I can't very well break those rules as, though I am a Pokemon, I don't have a Warlord to control me. Besides, I was able to bond with a Machoke before I got it into a Machamp," Diancie smiled.

"I see... maybe when we wake up tomorrow morning and after I cough you back up I'd like to see if Latias would like to see you in your Mega form," I smiled. Diancie trilled in glee and placed her hands against my stomach walls, which made me very calm and at ease. "I'd love that... Latias is Princess Lila, yes?" Diancie smiled. "Yes. But Latias is still kind of self-conscious about the whole ordeal and she hasn't shown me that she can turn into Mega form yet. I don't think she even has a Mega Stone on her," I said. "She does. When I first met her here in Ransei she and I were rookies. She said that she wanted to go Mega as well, so I offered her a spare Latiasite that I had found deep in the Carbink tunnels. She still needs to find a Keystone in order to fully be able to turn into Mega Latias, however," Diancie said. I smiled at this as I reached onto my hand and smiled. I had it on my finger in case I came across an opportunity to have Charizard turn Mega, but I believe I had found a different use now. "Well, she has her Keystone now. Because I have one right here on my ring," I smiled widely.


	21. Ch21: Ginchiyo (Giantess)

**Ch21: Ginchiyo (Giantess Vore)**

After I simply warped Diancie out of my stomach the next morning (as letting girls out of my body was also stimulating to the sex for some odd reason) she quickly put her clothes on in private before joining our group in the main planning area of the castle. "Now that we've got Pugilis under our belt, we have to be cautious, as it has a lot of different people that could possibly come and invade us. The Ground type user in Terrera is named Shayana and she's a bit of a brat in all honesty unless she's around flowers. And considering Terrera is in the desert, she's not quite happy. Then the Bug type user of Chrysalia, Okuni, is a carefree soul with an extremely powerful Volcorona. And of course, Ginchiyo from Violight, the one who hates losing and has a super-strong Luxray by her side," Diancie explained to us.

"Sounds like we'll be up against some more tough ones. But I think that we should take a small team to go after Ginchiyo. As in, myself and Latias will go on our own, as our Pokemon are super tough and resilient," I said, making Latias blush at me. Little did she know there was one specific reason I wanted to bring her along for the ride. To give her my Keystone. "Okay then. But you should also see about having some help from Greenleaf if you can get the chance," Diancie stated. "Of course. Go ahead and have it so that Motonari and Kai will meet up with us in Violight, okay?" I smiled. "Of course, Lady Ashley. Teehee!" Diancie giggled.

* * *

After sending the word to Greenleaf to have Kai and Motonari meet up with us, we arrived at the entrance to Violight to see that the doors were electrical and that there was a small sign on the door. "If you wish to claim this castle, touch the static coil to show your dedication and power... sounds simple enough," I smiled as I was about to touch it before Latias stopped me with her psychic powers. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ashley. This coil is extremely powerful in terms of shocking power. Allow me to touch it," Latias said. "You sure you won't get hurt?" I asked her. "I'm still a dragon type, hon. I can't get hurt as badly," Latias winked as she then touched the coil and she groaned from the shock, but stood up as the door opened up, a group of women and one man emerging from within the castle doors. One girl had an Emolga, another had a Zebstrika, and the most powerful-looking of the group had a Luxray. And the one male of the group, who had quite the impressive armor and hairdo, had a Staraptor.

"I see that we have some challengers, Lady Ginchiyo," said the Emolga user with a smile. "I see this, Iroha. What business do you have here, Lady Ashley? I have heard about you from our messengers as being from the mainland of Kanto," Ginchiyo said, her voice being a bit deep for a woman, but still fiery. "That's right. I was actually the Pokemon Champion for awhile too," I smiled. "Hmph. Normally I'd dismiss you from the premises for being a nosy mainlander trying to capture our Pokemon of Ransei... yet you have yet to use a single Pokeball during your stay here, according to our messengers. So I will enlighten you in battle. But just bear in mind, if you by chance win, I will not, repeat WILL NOT allow you to vore me! At least, not at normal size. My family reputation would be ruined if they found out I engaged in an activity as provocative as THAT!" Ginchiyo said with a bit of fury in her eyes.

"Whoa, okay, I can see why you have a fierce reputation now. Okay, fine. If I do beat you, I'll just shrink you and eat you at tiny size then. Besides, it still will have the same end result," I said to her with a smile. "Peh, fine then. To the battlefield!" Ginchiyo exclaimed as she pressed a button on the door and I was stunned to see that the castle entrance transformed into a giant arena filled with electrical tiled floors, electrical pillars, lightning conductors on the ceiling, and a gigantic antenna in the middle of the arena.

"Nice to see that you will be battling us four-on-four, Lady Ashley. You needn't worry if you happen to beat me in battle, though. Whoever will defeat me, I will allow them to have me in their stomach with no issues," the Staraptor user said, me looking a bit perplexed at that while Kai simply gained a gigantic grin on her face. "Oh you are going to be so sorry to have said those words, Muneshige! You're going to be in the belly of the best beauty in all of Ransei!" Kai smiled widely at Muneshige while licking her lips. "Haha! Just bear in mind that I am still a part of Ginchiyo's lineage, so I shan't hold back my abilities, Kai," Muneshige smiled as a timer soon appeared on the sides of the arena. "The timer is set for 15 minutes! When you're ready, come forth at us!" Ginchiyo said with electricity emitting from her gauntlets, which all of them looked to be filled with strength, much like her entire ensemble.

"With pleasure! Victini, go up there to the left of the generator and await further instruction," I smiled at Victini, him smirking and going there happily. "Darmanitan, proceed to the right," Kai smiled. "Serperior, to the left," Motonari commanded calmly. Meanwhile, Latias hummed gently and her Lilligant proceeded towards the right. "Luxray, proceed to use Thunder on Victini," Ginchiyo commanded, Luxray trying to attack Victini, but the attack missing its mark. "Bah!" Ginchiyo growled lowly as Staraptor moved towards Lilligant and used Brave Bird, Emolga used Volt Charge on Victini, and Zebstrika used Discharge on both Victini and Serperior, managing to paralyze the latter of the two.

"Time for our turn. Victini, use V-Create on Luxray," I said, Victini smirking and attacking Luxray with a powerful force of flames, the Pokemon being blasted right back at Ginchiyo with swirly eyes. "Damn... I miscalculated how strong that little Pokemon was. What is he anyways?" Ginchiyo asked. "Haha! I'm a Victini, the Victory Pokemon! A fitting title, right?" Victini smiled with a peace sign. "Indeed. And I see you can talk. Are you a Mythical Pokemon, by chance?" Ginchiyo questioned. "How'd ya guess?" I smiled as Darmanitan used Fire Blast on Staraptor and it was a critical hit. He got knocked out and charbroiled. "HAH! Once this is over, you're going into my belly," Kai smiled. "And I wouldn't have it any other way," Muneshige smiled calmly and warmly.

Latias, meanwhile, had told Lilligant to move forward towards Emolga, ending our turn as Serperior was still paralyzed. "Emolga, use Volt Switch on Victini!" Iroha exclaimed, the little flying Pokemon using the attack before retreating back a few steps, me smirking at how it didn't send out another Pokemon like it did with my regular Pokemon battles. "Zebstrika, use Discharge!" the other girl said, her using it on Victini and Serperior again, resulting in Victini getting paralyzed as well. "Our turn to end this!" Motonari smiled as he sent Serperior up past Victini's immobile state and used Leaf Storm, knocking out Zebstrika while also hurting Emolga a bit. After Lilligant finished the job on Emolga with Petal Dance, we had been declared the victors. "Damn, you lot are tough! I can see why Diana was unable to halt your progress," Ginchiyo said. "Her name is actually Diancie. Much like Latias here, she was a Mythical Pokemon that was turned into a human state when the Vore Potion hit their nostrils... speaking of, Latias. I have a present for you," I smiled as I gave her my ring, Latias gasping inaudibly at the stone that was on it. "I-Is this..." Latias bubbled. "Now you can turn into your Mega Form whenever you want," I smiled at her, Latias hugging me with tears in her eyes and me smiling at her. "I thank you... from the bottom... of my heart," Latias smiled at me.

* * *

Once we decided that Ginchiyo, myself, and Kiyo (the Zebstrika user) would go back to defend Pugilis, I then arrived at the Pugilis bedrooms with Ginchiyo by my side, her looking a bit uncomfortable with the situation. "I don't like this... it's just so... provocative... and immature," Ginchiyo frowned at me when we got into my room. "You know, Ginchiyo, even though I won, you don't have to be the one to get eaten, right?" I smiled at her, Ginchiyo looking at me in confusion. "What are you saying?" she asked. "Would it be better if I let you eat me at tiny size? Would that be okay for you to do?" I asked her honestly.

Ginchiyo thought about it for a little bit before finally looking at me with a smile. "Very well, I shall allow that. But you are not to do anything provocative while inside of my body, understood?" Ginchiyo frowned at me. "Of course. I made a similar deal with Diancie when I vored her that there would be no moans or anything of the sort," I smiled. "Okay... so how are you going to shrink... yourself..." Ginchiyo asked before being taken aback when I shrunk my body down to 6 inches tall, Ginchiyo looking at my now-naked body before picking me up by my hands over top my head. "This is kind of awkward," Ginchiyo admitted. "Just do it quick, like ripping off a band-aid," I smiled at her. Ginchiyo frowned before sighing and then stuck my entire body in her mouth at once, not even bothering to taste me as she gulped me down in one swallow, me smiling when I dropped down into her stomach with a splash.

"Can you hear me in there?" Ginchiyo asked from outside, though it was kind of hard to hear her from the thickness of the armor she wore, so I simply used telepathy to talk to her. "Barely. Your armor is kinda muffling your voice," I said to her with my mind. "Telepathy as well? Impressive. How did you get this psychic prowess?" Ginchiyo asked me. "Because Victini gave it to me. He gave me a portion of his psychic capabilities in exchange for me helping him out in the past," I explained. "It's true," I hear Victini say from outside of Ginchiyo's body, his voice being a tad bit clearer for some odd reason. "Okay, I'm going to go to sleep now, Lady Ashley. I trust you can get out by yourself by morning, correct?" Ginchiyo asked me with a yawn. "Yes, I will. I'll just warp myself out of you when I hear you snoozing," I smiled. "Okay, that works," Ginchiyo smirked as I then prepared to wait in her stomach until I would hear some kind of snoozing from outside of the stomach walls. And just as I expected, Ginchiyo started to snore in her sleep.


End file.
